I Want to Change the World
by MiyokoTribal
Summary: Jade, a 16 yr old girl, gets sucked into her FFIX game and messes a bounch of stuff up while she's there. She can't help it, she's only human...or is she? PG for language (in later chapters) ***Title changed!*** (formerly Just A Game)***
1. Late Night Gaming

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX, so don't sue me!  
  
A/N:  yea, yea, I know this has been done like a million times before, but now it's my turn! Mwahahahahaha! C'mon, we all knew I couldn't stay away from a fic like this for long! Plz R&R, I need to know how I'm doin' ya know? Thanx to everyone who's reading ^-^

 It was well past three in the morning, yet Jade lay awake in bed. It was not time to be sleeping, it was time to celebrate! She wanted to call her friends over to spend what was left of the night, order pizza, eat cake…unfortunately, adults just don't understand the importance of the 'five times mark.' That's right, Jade had beaten her FFIX game- from disk one to disk four- for the fifth time. She had played for hours until her eyes were so glossed over she was nearly blind. And as if that fifth victory wasn't enough, she had also unlocked the 'alternate ending' with the extra scene in the play.  
 If she couldn't have a party, she'd at least think about her victory until she was sure her parents were no longer in 'pretend to be asleep so you can stop children from playing games in the middle of the night' mode.  
 Finally, the time was right and she carefully pulled out the Playstation so as not to make any noise. She muted the T.V and grabbed her headphones and FFIX Original Soundtrack.   
 She had beaten Necron and seen the end twice in a row now. Part of her wanted to go to sleep, while the other part needed to play.  
 "Just one more time," she mumbled, "Just one more time…" 

Unfortunately, she forgot that her parents woke up 'bright and early'-5 AM to be exact- and her gaming was cut short by her mother cutting the power to her T.V set.  
 "Bed… Now."   
Jade quickly scrambled to get into bed fearing what would happen if her dad came in… and he did.  
 "Tomorrow, that thing goes away, for a week." He said indicating the Playstation.  
Being to exhausted to argue, Jade tried to fall asleep, now being sure that parents were the root of all evil.  
        -The Playstation was never turned off…

A/N: I know, very short chapter, it's what I'm known for I guess… but what better place to end ne? Anyway, plz review!


	2. The Week Long Sentence

Disclaimer: I still own nothing…  
  
A/N: ok, I tried **REALLY** hard to get Jade to Gaia in this chapter, but it didn't work out…^-^" maybe next time. Ok, defiantly next time.  
Anyway, R&R! thanx  
  
   
 Jade woke up late the next morning in a hope that her dad had forgotten about the Playstation incident and wouldn't mention it. Again, she was let down. The first thing he said to her when she came down for breakfast was, " Have you put that game away yet, or will I have to do it?"  
 It wasn't fair. Why couldn't adults understand how important gaming is? What it does to the gamer when their prized possession is taken away. And for a whole week!  
How was she supposed to survive for a whole week without her Playstation!?  
 "Oh, come on. You're making this out to be worse than it is. You can always…read a book."  
Yea, that was comforting. Read a book knowing there are better things locked away and out of reach? She'd rather eat her sister's cooking and die of food poisoning.  
 She walked solemnly up the stairs to her room and opened the door.  
 "Aw crap! I can't believe I left it on!!!"  
Jade got down on her hands and knees and turned on the T.V.  
 "Please still work! Please!!!"   
The game was frozen on the "The End" screen.  
 "Great…"  
She turned the power off and on again, but the ending screen still showed. She even tried removing the disc and turning the power off and on again, nothing seemed to work.  
 "Dad's gonna kill me… I'm gonna kill me! I can't believe I broke it!! Arghhh!!"  
Jade finally gave up and decided to continue with the task at hand. She reached for the plug feeling disgusted with herself. All the Playstation had ever done was make her happy, and now she was pulling the plug on it.   
 Instead of the plug coming easily out of the wall, it stayed stuck in.  
(Great, now what am I supposed to do? Tell dad it didn't want to unplug?)  
 She tried for the color-coded wire on the T.V, but that too was stuck.  
She pulled even harder and a gentle glow came from the T.V.  
The Playstation turned on and the light engulfed her.  
  
A/N: …umm…I don't know why I'm writing this at the bottom…^_^" just to fill up space I guess. You know the drill, plz review!


	3. All A Dream?

Disclaimer: I still don't own FFIX. I never will. Get over it.  
A/N: I know, everyone who liked my other fic is probably getting mad at me, I'm spending all my time on this one ^_^" oh well, that's how it goes! Same old thing, you read, you review. Thanx ^-^  
  
                                  ***** Jade's P.O.V****  
 I didn't really know what happened. One minute I was in my room, and the next… I didn't know where I was. Everything around me was dark and I tried to feel my way around when someone lit a match.   
 Soon the whole room was lit up and I tried to sit up. It took a while for my eyes to focus; everything was spinning.  
 "Hey, you ok?"  
I looked up to see a gloved hand reaching out to me.  
 "How'd you get here anyway?"  
I looked up at the boy who was speaking to me, and he looked strangely familiar. Then it hit me. I jumped up and nearly fell over backwards.  
 "W-where am I!?" It was all I could manage to spit out, my head hurt and nothing made sense.  
 "The Prima Vista… Are you alright?"  
 "What!?" How could I possibly be on the Prima Vista? How did I get here?  
It was then that I remembered the glowing light.  
 "This has to be a dream…I probably passed out when I was…"  
But how could this be a dream? I hurt. In dreams, you don't ever get hurt. Maybe I was just imagining the pain.  
 "Zidane, pinch me!"  
He just stared at me like I'd gone insane. "Umm…have we met before? How do you know my name?"  
 "I'll explain if this isn't a dream! Now pinch me! I need to see if I wake up!"  
 "I don't think I understand. I-"  
 "Pinch me!"  
I stuck out my arm, " Now!" and he did…  
 "OWW!!! That hurts!!!"  
Zidane just stared at me funny, "Yea, that kinda happens when someone pinches you."  
 "So if this isn't a dream… I must really be here! And you're here! This is so perfect!"  
 "Uhh, can you explain now? How do you know who I am?"  
I didn't really know what to say, how do you tell someone they're just a video game and the only reason you're there was because of some glitch?  
 "Well, if I tell you, it'll ruin the whole game."  
Ugh, that was great, real smooth {Note sarcasm}  
I was only making things more complicated, but what could I do? Ok, so I could've shut up and played along, but I happen to be a bit of a blabber mouth {a bit being an understatement}   
 "Game?"  
I tried to change the subject.  
 "I'm sorry, I think I hit my head… my memory's a bit off, so don't mind me." ^_^"  
 Zidane cocked an eye brow, "Right… so what's your name anyway?"  
Finally, a question I could answer without screwing up.  
 "Jade, pleased to meet ya."  
Then something else hit me; I was in Final Fantasy IX, I could _change_ things in Final Fantasy IX. I knew how it _could_ end, but what would happen if I tweaked things a little? I'd already messed the game up by just being here, so what harm could it do to tweak things just a _little_ more?  
  
A/N: Ooh, it gets interesting! Now plz, review!


	4. Show Time

Disclaimer: I Don't own FFIX.  
  
A/N: I would write more to my other story, but I'm having too much fun with this one^-^  
Any one who has a problem with that can a) deal with it, or b) get over it.  
The choice is yours! 

  
                                      ****Jade's P.O.V****  
 "Who's there?"  
I recognized the lines immediately; I had memorized everything {Something that comes with beating the game multiple times.}  
 "It's me, Zidane."  
Everyone came out on cue, Blank, Cinna and Marcus.  
 "Hey Zidane, you sure are late."  
 "Sorry, I got a little side tracked," he said motioning towards me, "So where's the boss?"  
 "Ain't here yet."  
Just then Baku made his entrance wearing that stupid dragon helmet type thing.   
Everyone got in battle formation, it was amazing to watch them fight for real, much better than the tiny T.V screen in my room that's for sure. I wanted to join them so badly, but I didn't exactly have a weapon, so watching was about all I could do.  
 With a final strike from Zidane's dagger, the helmet shattered. "Ughuaa! Oh my head! Go easy you guys!" I never knew just how _loud_ that man was! You really can't tell from just a little text box on a T.V screen.  
 "Hey fools! You're lookin' a lot better! Gwahahaha!"  
We were all in a small room where you could easily hear someone whispering, but _no_ he had to yell at the top of his lungs! The noisy fool was already getting on my nerves, and somehow I knew it was going to be a _long_ day. And to make things worse, he didn't even notice when he almost stepped on me!  
 "Alright, let's start this meeting already!" he bellowed while kicking in the door.  
Everyone followed him inside except for Zidane. "Hey boss, what about her?" he asked pointing at me.

 For the first time Baku noticed me, "Bring her along!" he then turned to me, "You there, how'd you like ta be a member of Tantalus?"  
 I wasn't exactly sure what I was getting myself into, but I figured I could get out of it just as easily when we reached Evil Forest and Zidane quit. I nodded in agreement.  
 "Oh," I said simply, "and the name's Jade."   
I followed them into the room where the meeting was being held and took up a chair next to Zidane, who of coarse sat backwards in his chair.  No one paid much attention to what Baku said, and I was sure they'd heard it all about a million times before. One thing I gathered was that Baku liked to hear himself talk, and knowing that, he'd probably gone over the plan several times.  
 "Here's the plan! Tantalus, the infamous band of daring thieves (that's us) is headin' to the kingdom of Alexandria… Our mission: to kidnap the heir to the throne, Princess Garnet."  
 Cinna stood up then, " I'll take it from here, so listen up! Our ships about to dock at Alexandria… And when it does, we're gonna put on our costumes… and perform 'I Want To Be Your Canary,' the most popular play in Alexandria!!! Break a leg Marcus, 'cause you're playin' the lead!"  
 "Leave the actin' to me! Of coarse the real kidnappers'll be Blank and Zidane."  
 "I'll distract the audience from backstage with these little buggers," Blank said holding up an Oglop, "I can't stand Oglops… but I'll manage, so don't worry about me. And that'll be your cue Zidane!"  
 "That's when I kidnap Princess Garnet right?"  
Zidane seemed just as tired of this meeting as I was.  
 "You Bet!"   
(There goes that loud fool again!)   
 "You're gonna kidnap the most babe- licious beauty in all of Alexandria, Princess Garnet!"  
I stood up and stretched, " And what am I supposed to do?"  
 Baku looked at me for a second before answering, " _You _can wait backstage 'till the whole thing's over."  
Ha! Wait backstage!? I don't think so!  
 "Hey no fair! Can't I help Zidane!? Please!?"  
After a bit of begging, he finally agreed, "Fine, but don't screw up!"  
 "Oh, and I'll need a weapon…"  
Baku Oh-So-Noisy cocked an eyebrow at me, "Ya mean ya don't have one?"  
 "If I had one, I wouldn't be asking for one now would I?"  
 "Here, use this," Zidane tossed me one of his daggers, "I can manage with only one for a while."  
 I couldn't believe it; Zidane Tribal was letting _me_ use one of his daggers! I almost melted on the spot, but tried to keep cool.  
 "Thanks," I managed to say while sitting back down.  
 "Don't mention it," he replied simply.  
The Prima Vista finally docked, but I had a bit of stage fright. Sure I didn't have a huge role, I didn't even say anything, but still, being on stage is a pretty freaky thing! I had to change my outfit, sure the jeans were ok, but I needed a shirt that wouldn't stand out as much. Zidane showed me to where they had all the costumes and I picked out a white t-shirt and a light blue vest - which was a bit big on me- but it worked. I brushed my hair and pulled it back in a ponytail. Show time!  
  
A/N: Wow, is it possible!? _I_ wrote a long chapter!? Amazing! Now, review like you have never reviewed before!  
 


	5. The Play

                                           ****Jade's P.O.V****  
 "Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago. Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. Marcus, having heard of this, crosses swords with the king…"  
 I had a bad case of stage fright, and now wasn't exactly a good time. Everyone was counting on me not to screw up, and here I was hyperventilating… I tried to hide my trembling hands in my pocket, but then realized I would need them to use that dagger for the fight scene with King Leo.  
 "I can't do this." I turned to Zidane, "I really can't do this…"  
 "C'mon, acting's not that hard."  
I looked out at the audience again, " It is when there's over a million people watching!"  
 Unfortunately, Baku had just finished with the play's intro…  
 "That's our cue, c'mon, you'll do fine."  
Blank started his lines, " Bereft of father! Bereft of mother! Marcus! Thou hast lost even thy love!"  
 "Fortune hath escap'd thee!" Cinna continued, "For what end shalt thou live?"  
Zidane raised his broad sword, "For the sake of our friend… let us bury our steel in the heart of the wretched King Leo!"  
 "Aye" both Blank and Cinna answered on cue, I was just a little behind. "A-aye…"  
Being on stage wasn't as bad as I thought it was, not as bad as I remembered anyway. Before I knew it, the battle had started. I couldn't believe everyone had said their lines already, but you kind of lose track of time when you're spacing out and trying not to throw up all over the stage. I clumsily grabbed for the dagger Zidane had given me and took up a battle stance. Everything came easily after that; I basically just dodged swinging swords and tried not to pass out.  
 The play was going smoothly- or at least so far- I found out I could act out a sword fight and not get sick. Then Baku had to go and get me mad. He hit Zidane with the flat of his sword and nearly knocked him out.  
 "Hey boss, not so hard!" he whispered while trying to recover from the blow.  
I decided to make the fight a little more interesting for the audience and have some fun; this time I wouldn't miss my target like we were supposed to. (It _is _just a play you know!) I only nicked Baku in the leg, not a severe injury; I doubted it would even leave a scar, but it was revenge nonetheless. And luckily we had run out of time for the fight scene, so I couldn't get cut back.  
 "Arrg… Grr…" Baku stumbled off towards the stage's castle, "Thou hast not seen the last of me Markus!"  
 "Come back!" Zidane shouted and ran after 'King Leo,' I (being backup) followed Zidane. Blank blocked our path with his sword drawn.  
 "Out of the way, Blank!" Zidane swiped his blade through the air, forcing Blank into a back flip to evade it.  
 "Consider this Zidane! If Prince Schneider were to marry Princess Cornelia, peace would reign over both their kingdoms!"  
 " 'Tis foolishness! If all were so easy, why none would suffer in this world!"  
Zidane and I chased Blank up the stairs where they crossed swords.  
After Blank ducked a few of Zidane's swings, he jumped back onto the stage. Zidane and I followed, chasing him into the audience.  
 "En garde!" Blank yelled, his sword drawn.  
 "Expect no quarter from me!"  
Blank And Zidane began their choreographed fight scene that must have taken forever for them to learn. When it came near the end of the sword fight, Blank looked at Zidane and nodded towards me. I wasn't exactly sure what they were thinking, but Zidane gave a thumbs-up and fell to the floor.  
 "Just improvise!" he whispered desperately at me. I smirked and nodded.  
 "Partners live together and partners die together, I'll not let this endure without penalty! Prepare to die traitor!"  
 I grabbed Zidane's broadsword and Blank began whispering commands to me. I was a bit scared at first that I'd mess up and would get my head chopped off, but after only seconds it seemed, the fight was over and I was still in one piece.  
 "We shall finish this later!" Blank said, while running off stage.   
 "Come back here!" I yelled, chasing after him. The audience went wild and Gil seemed to rain from the sky. I pocketed a bit remembering that I was broke in this world, then continued off stage.  
 Zidane met up with us moments later and we continued into the castle.  
 "You did great," Zidane said as he approached, " nice work Jade."  
 "Yea," Blank continued, "But you're lucky the boss didn't kill ya for that stunt you pulled back in the sword fight with King Leo."  
 " He probably would have, I'm just lucky we ran out of time for that scene. But anyway, don't we have a Princess to kidnap?  
 "That's right! Let's go!"  
I stood guard outside as Zidane and Blank beat up two of the Knights of Pluto and 'borrowed' their armor.  
 "Finished changing Zidane?"  
Zidane turned to face Blank, "Yea but this helmet… It kinda smells…"  
He tossed the piece of scrap metal onto the table.  
 "What are you talkin' about!? My helmet totally reeks!" Blank retorted,  
 "My armor's way too big… and my back's really itchy… The boots are wet… My gloves are all slimy… There's cookie crumbs in my pockets…"  
 "Okay, I get the picture…"  
 "And what about me? I need a disguise too, don't I?"  
Zidane looked out into the next room. "There's two female guards out there…"  
 "_You_ expect _me_ to wear _that_!?"  
Zidane shrugged, "Just go as you are then."  
 He turned back to Blank, "you still have the package right?"  
 "Don't worry! I won't screw up!" He then reached out to grab an Oglop that had jumped out of his armor.  
 Zidane started to say something when I interrupted, "Yes, yes, we know, you're going to pour sleep potion into Princess Garnet's teacup…and you," I said turning to Blank, " have a little something for the lovely Queen. Can we go now?"  
 They both nodded and we continued into the next room, making sure no one saw us.  
 "According to recon…" Blank started.  
 "The royal seats are up there," I finished, "let's just get this over with!"


	6. Little Miss Princess

Disclaimer: This is going to be a LONG fic, so the disclaimer will remain the same for the whole thing. I do NOT own FFIX or any of its characters.  
  
A/N: yes, I'm getting lazy with my disclaimers, but this _is_ going to be a long fic, it can't be any other way, so if you really like my disclaimers, then just pretend they're at the top of each chapter =P also, a warning to those of you who don't like long chapters; this is a VERY long chapter! If you don't like long chapters, you can a.) Get over it, or b.) Don't read it. The choice is yours! Oh, and plz review!  
            

  ****Jade's P.O.V.****

  I had never really liked Dagger, she was too… how do I put this? Princess-y I guess. {Look! I made a new word!} But since I couldn't exactly say, "Let's forget about the plan and get outta here!" I decided to play along… for now at least. Though I was a bit hesitant at first I followed Blank and Zidane up the carpeted stairs to the balcony area where little miss princess would be making her entrance any second. We reached the top of the stairs and still, the Princess was a no- show.    
 "Great, where's the Princess?" I asked impatiently, "She's late."  
Blank and Zidane turned around to face me, " Waddya mean? She's watchin' the play! C'mon!" Blank yelled.  
 (Or maybe…) the thought suddenly hit me, (we're early! Oh no! I rushed things too much!)  
 "Wait!" I called out as they continued to the Royal Chambers.  
 "What now!?" I could tell Blank was getting impatient, " Weren't you the one that wanted to get this over with!?"  
 For a second I didn't know what to say, then excuses came pouring into my head.  
 "Umm, yes…" I replied weakly, "but I'm feeling a bit…ugh." I fell over backwards pretending to have fainted. Thank God I'm a good actress! Zidane came rushing over to see if I was all right, when that stupid Princess showed up and ran into Zidane and I.  
 "I-I'm terribly sorry," she apologized, " umm, may I pass?"  
I wasn't exactly happy about being run into and… I happen to have a nasty temper- even though I was _supposed_ to be fainted.   
 "Geez! Don't you ever watch where you're going!?"   
She seemed quite taken back by my outburst, and who could blame her? I _am _pretty scary when I'm mad. O.o   
 "How dare you speak to me like that!?" hmm… didn't expect a retort like that from her…  
 "Hmph," no one talked to _me _like that. "Just because you're a Princess, you think everyone _has_ to be nice to you! Well you know what sister!? They won't!  They just won't!"   
 She was about to say something more when Zidane interrupted, "Whoa…wait a minute, _you're_ Princess Garnet!?"  
 "I…I must go!" and with that, she darted off. Zidane and Blank sat there a while before actually understanding what had just happened and then gave chase.  
 "How did you know that was Princess Garnet?" Blank asked as we followed her.  
 "Uhh… lucky guess?" ^_^"  
 "Uh-huh…"  
Luckily, we reached the bottom of the tower the Princess had ascended, so I couldn't be interrogated anymore.  
 "Alright," Zidane started, "I'm goin' after the princess; you guys stay here and make sure no one follows!"  
 "No way!" I interjected, "I'm goin' with you!"  
Zidane sighed, "I don't have time to argue, come on…but hurry!"  
I nodded before continuing up the stairs. Apparently, Alexandria Castle is known for its stairs or something, because there sure were a lot of them! Finally we reached the top and began a circular chase around the tower after Garnet. After running in circles until my legs almost fell off, she finally decided to jump off the tower.  
 "Finally." I sighed, then remembering that Rusty was in the other tower; I turned my head in that direction. Sure enough, the old tin-man was going completely ballistic. I couldn't help but burst out laughing until Zidane tugged my arm.   
 "C'mon!" he shouted handing me one of the ropes hanging off the tower.  
 "Oh yea…" I wasn't exactly _happy_ about plummeting off a several stories high building, holding nothing but a carnival banner, but it worked for the Princess, so it'd work for me too. Holding my breath and shutting my eyes, I jumped when Zidane gave the signal. A few seconds later and we had landed on the Prima Vista and jumped down to where the Tantalus band was playing.  
 "I wonder where the Princess-"  
 "Zidane watch out-!" But, it was too late; the Princess fell out of nowhere and landed on Zidane. Without even an 'I'm sorry' she took off running again and, noting she had taken the wrong way, turned around and ran into us again knocking over a few of the band players as well.  
 "…Zidane?"  
 "Huh…? Oh, I'm fine…" He stood up and looked to the door the Princess had taken.  
 "Man!" I complained, "She's a royal pain in the-"  
 "Save it for later." Zidane interrupted.  
We were again following Garnet, and walked in the room just as Ruby was having her little fit about being run into.  
 After a lot of Ruby's complaining, we finally continued down to the room I started out in, where Garnet had met a dead end.  
 "What's your deal!?" I shouted, "First, you run into me and Zidane, pull your 'How dare you talk to me like that' bit, lead us on a wild chase where I almost get killed jumping off a tower, you run into us again… AND FOR WHAT!? Because you wanna leave the castle!?" 

 Both Zidane and Garnet were staring blankly at me, apparently shocked at my outburst.  
 "H-how could you know I was leaving the castle?"  
Uh-oh, I'd gotten myself into trouble again.  
 "Uhh, umm… well, isn't it obvious? I mean, you _did_ after all leave the castle and come aboard our ship. Anyone could tell you're escaping."  
 Yes! Finally a good excuse for my knowledge of the game! But she was apparently through talking with me, because her next question was directed towards Zidane.  
 "You work on this Theater Ship?"  
He simply nodded.  
 "Then, there is a favor I wish to ask of you… I need to be kidnapped, right away!" I was standing in the background mocking the Princess by mouthing her words as she said them while making stupid faces. Unfortunately, Steiner's mindless shouting of, "Princess," interrupted my fun.  
 "Please," she continued, "They've come for me."  
 "I see, so that's what's going on."  
Before Zidane could go into the whole 'Alright then your highness, I shall hereby do my best to kidnap you' thing, Steiner pounded on the door again giving me a great excuse to hurry things along.  
 "Look," I started, " the old tin-man's gonna bust through that door if we don't hurry!"  
The door to the meeting room burst open and Cinna came running out. I had little patience with 'Her Highness' when she screamed, but did my best not to yell at her again.  
 "Geez, can you stop screaming? It's just Cinna." I was finished talking to her for now and turned to Cinna, "Hey, you have that trap door thing right?"  
Cinna nodded and led us into the meeting room.  
 "Open!" the table flew back, "Sesa-"  
 "Wait!" I shouted.  
 "What now?"   
 "…I wanna say it…"  
Cinna looked at me funny, then nodded.  
 "Sesame!"  
I couldn't help but clap my hands together when the trap door flew open; it was an old habit of mine whenever I was excited.  
 "Wow, this is so cool! I need one of these in my room!"  
My joy was interrupted by Steiner's banging on the door.  
 "Let's go."   
One at a time, we jumped down through the trap door and onto the Prima Vista's engine.  
Knowing Zidane would compliment Garnet for being athletic; I tried to show off by pulling a few balance stunts while jumping down.  
 I landed almost as a gymnast would with my toe pointed and my hands in the air, "Ta-da!"   
 ^_^" "That's very…erm…nice." Zidane managed to say, "But we don't exactly have all the time in the world for tricks, we'd better keep moving."  
  
A/N: Ok, not the best place to end it, but this chapter could go on for the rest of eternity if I didn't pick a spot. Now, review!  
  
  



	7. Jade's Bad Mood

A/N: Yaay! A chapter that's not written in Jade's P.O.V!!! This is 3rd person I guess... I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, my grandma's visiting for the next two weeks and I haven't had much time on my computer, but I'll get the next chapter up ASAP! I'm so glad everyone likes this! And there actually IS an alternate ending; I've gotten it. It's nothing special really, just an extra scene in the play. But anyway, this chapter isn't as humorous as the others (some may disagree with me) See, it has an evil little thing called plot development * shivers * But, Jade got her feelings hurt, and she's sure to let everyone know she's ticked off. Anyway, enjoy! Enjoy or die!!! ^_^" Yea...and review!  
  
Although disheartened that her efforts at impressing Zidane failed miserably, Jade tried to act cool, which never works when she's upset.  
She brushed past everyone, then turned around, "Well," she snapped bitterly, "I thought we didn't have any time to waste, so let's just get out of here."  
She moved on into the next room, the others following silently, when Steiner came sliding down the pole in the center of the room, his armor clanking as he hit the bottom.  
Jade was not in a good mood and didn't want to have to deal with the noisy tin-man.  
"Outta my way Rusty," She said coldly pushing him aside and trying to move on.  
"Hold on thief!" the knight bellowed, " I have come to rescue the Princess!"  
Jade twirled around glaring at Steiner. "How dare you call me a thief!? I have never stolen a thing in my life! And, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly in the mood to deal with a big tin-man who looks like he wears mascara!"   
Blank came in then, wearing the Pluto Knight's armor.  
"You needn't worry, Your Highness!"  
Steiner, thinking Blank was one of his knights, now ignored Jade, and seemed quite pleased, "Good work! This shall be remembered as the Pluto Knights' finest hour!"  
"Hehehe!" Blank turned to Garnet, " Just relax Princess, we'll get you outta here!"  
"WHAT!!!?" Steiner shouted, "You're not one of my knights!"  
Jade got a bit fed up with being ignored like that. "No, really!?" she called out, trying to draw attention to herself.  
"You can just..."   
"Leave the Princess..."   
"To us!" Zidane, Cinna, and Blank shouted.  
"Yes!" Jade shouted, "Do I get to hurt someone now!?"  
She grabbed the dagger Zidane had given her, "Let's get this started!"  
Zidane looked to Blank, "Is it just me, or does she seem a little too...eager to hurt someone?"  
Blank simply shrugged and removed his weapon.  
"Take this Captain Rusty! Arghh!" Jade thrust herself at her opponent, slashing at his armor, and leaving a small puncture on the chest plate. She deflected a blow from Steiner's Broad Sword and jumped out of the way as Blank swung at the tin-man. Steiner swung at Zidane who recoiled with a counter attack, and Cinna managed to get in a blow with his hammer, leaving a dent in the already thrashed armor.  
Jade sat back for the rest of the battle, she was both amazed and frightened of the power she had presented. She had never used a weapon before, or hurt anyone before, why did it come so easily to her? How could she fight like this, without feeling? When she had lashed out, it was almost fun... like she had done it so many times before...   
She quickly snapped out of her trance-like state when an Oglop landed on her head. Blanks armor had apparently shattered, and the bugs were everywhere. Chaos erupted with everyone running around trying to get away from the disgusting insects, Jade grabbed the bug off her head and threw it at the Princess, who... didn't seem to mind at all.  
"Now's our chance! Come on!" Zidane shouted.  
He and the Princess continued into the next room, Jade following them every step of the way.  
"What now? We cannot go any further!" The Princess exclaimed.  
"Zidane!" Cinna shouted, "Get on number two!"  
"Okay," Zidane nodded, "Princess Garnet, this way!"  
Jade wasn't exactly happy about going back on stage and was going to stay behind, when Steiner came in.  
"Oh, great, forgot about you... " She quickly hopped onto the platform with Zidane and Garnet. "You weren't going without me now were you?"  
The platform began to rise, while Steiner, in a final attempt to catch up with the Princess, jumped onto another platform.  
They rose up onto stage just as 'King Leo' was lecturing Marcus.  
"(Guys, just improvise!)" Zidane whispered to the group.  
"Ho? What's all this?" Steiner was (as usual) completely confused.  
"Cornelia!" Marcus exclaimed. "(Wait... Zidane, which one's Cornelia!?)"  
"(Me! I wanna be Cornelia!)" Jade was nearly jumping up and down.  
"(But you can't be Cornelia, you're my partner remember?)" Zidane replied desperately, "(We gotta keep going, Brahne's watching y'know!)"   
"(I never get to be the princess... )" Jade scuffed the ground with the toe of her shoe.  
"(Um... )" Garnet knew she'd have to be Cornelia and tried to remember the lines.  
"Oh Marcus! I missed you so!" She said pulling Marcus into a hug, " I wish never to leave thy side. Prithee, lead me from this place!"  
"See King Leo? Thou shouldst give them thy blessing!" Jade took over before Zidane could say anything, if she couldn't be the princess, she'd have someone's part.  
"Never!" 'King Leo' erupted, "Never leave his side thou sayest? Foolish banter! I'll not allow it! Cornelia shall marry none other than this man- Prince Schneider!" Baku moved towards Steiner. "Is that not, Prince Schneider?"  
Steiner, who still had no idea this was a play seemed very distressed by this. "M-marry the Princess? Me!?"  
"Aye, and this traitorous crew I will put to death!"  
Jade again took Zidane's place in beating up Benero and Zenero.  
"Too many of them!"  
"Run away!" the two guards yelled.  
"Pray, sweet daughter, come home to the castle with me."  
"Nay father, I shan't return!"  
"Cornelia... trouble me no more! This wedding is for thine own welfare. Be mindful of that."  
"Not if I can help it!" Marcus cut in, "Now is my moment of vengeance! For my parents, and for my love, Cornelia... " He drew his sword and pointed it towards King Leo. "I shall cut thee down!"  
Marcus stepped forward and lunged at King Leo, when Garnet stepped in the way, and is 'stabbed' by the sword.  
"No... Cornelia!!!" Marcus yelled.  
Steiner, thinking the princess was actually stabbed, began to break down in hysterics.  
"Mar... cus, forgive me. I still love... my father... " With that Garnet 'died.' Jade had to admit; she was a pretty good actress.  
"Cornelia!"  
"Princess!!!" Steiner bellowed, half sobbing.  
"Prithee, forgive my selfishness, father, and spare my sweet Marcus... "  
"What have I done!? Am I never to hear her loving voice again!?" Marcus exclaimed. "Am I cursed never again to feel her soft touch!? O, cruel fate! Thou hast robbed me of all I treasure!"  
Marcus took hold of the sword and plunged it into his heart, and where Zidane would usually scream, "Marcus!" Jade was sure to fill in.  
"Forgive me!!!" King Leo sobbed. Steiner sat crying over Garnet, "Princess!!!"  
Vivi ran on stage being chased by Weimer and Haagen, "Leave me alone!"  
"Stop!"  
"Come back here!" they hollered at the little mage.  
"Don't come any closer!" Vivi conjured up a fire spell, which missed the Pluto Knights, and hit the Princess' hood.  
Garnet jumped up screaming, "Ow! That's hot!" and removed her hood.  
"Zidane, it's time." Baku said calmly.  
"Princess Garnet! Let's get outta here!"  
Steiner had stopped his sobbing, hysterical fit and was now more confused than ever.  
"What... What is going on!?"  
"Steiner! Don't follow me anymore!"  
Weimer and Haagen were standing by. "Captain, sir! We await your orders, sir!"  
"Hmm...well...umm...errr... Princess, I'm afraid I cannot comply!"  
"Why not?" Jade interjected. She really would prefer to leave the metal man behind.  
"She's your Princess right? You're supposed to listen to her right?"  
"Grr! A rouge like you could never understand! It is my duty to protect the Princess at all costs!"  
"Yeah, whatever Rusty." She replied coldly and walked off to see if Vivi was all right.   
"Hey, are you ok?" Vivi stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants, "Y-Yeah, I just tripped, that's all... "  
"Princess, I cannot allow you to go! Seize them at once!"   
"Oh god," Jade sighed, "This is gonna be great, just great!" {Plz note sarcasm} "(I can't believe I'm gonna have to travel with him for the rest of the game... )"  
  
A/N: Yaay! It's 12 at night and I FINALLY finished this chapter! Everyone, cheer for me! And review, PLZ review! 


	8. Evil Forest: Arrival

A/N: Yaay! Another chapter, which means I'll get more reviews…right? Thanx for the great reviews, I hope you'll like this chapter also! Oh, and it's back to Jade's point of view…it was more fun to write it that way ^_^"  
  


                                                ****Jade's P.O.V****  
I knew I'd have to fight, although the thought wasn't exactly comforting. I couldn't believe the way I had fought before…but now wasn't the time. Everyone…they were depending on me…at least I think. My hands were shaking as I reached for the dagger, and I nearly cut myself.  
 "(Focus, just focus…)" It was all I could say to keep the dagger firm in my hand.  
I don't really know what happened next, the only thing I could remember after that was Zidane yelling something…   
 "Watch out!!!"  
Harpoon-type things were being fired at the ship, and one had just missed me. I always hated it when I'd space out in class, but here, it would cost me a whole lot more than detention.

 I turned around to thank Zidane and saw him trying to help the princess.  
 "Hmph."  
 I wasn't happy with Garnet, and who would be? She gets all the attention just because she's a Princess. Heck, this whole fuss was about her! But, I have my ways…I can get just as much attention * evil grin *

 I 'fainted' on the spot. Yup, still got it! I am amazing!  
 "Ughh…" over the years, I've perfected my "I'm miserable" sounds. They often came in handy on days when there was a huge geography test in school ^_- I've also perfected my "too weak to stand" voice.  
 "…Zidane?" I opened my eyes just a little…  
 "**What the heck**!?"  
 "A-are you alright?"

I smacked my forehead. "Why don't my plans ever work!? Why am I tormented so?"  
Poor Vivi had no idea what I was talking about.  
 "I'm fine." I sighed, "Thanks."  
I looked up to see that Zidane was still with Garnet…Why can't my plans work? Is there like a rule against me? It was then I noticed the harpoon-things weren't being fired at us anymore, and Steiner began fighting us again.  
 "(I guess…is she done attacking us?)" I knew I was forgetting about something… Suddenly, the bomb was shot out of a cannon.   
 "Crap, can't believe I forgot that…"  
Vivi looked pretty scared, not that I could blame him, I mean think; how would **you** like having to face a fiery ball of doom and destruction?  
I glanced down at my dagger, then back at Vivi who was shaking…  
 "Zidane, I'm taking Vivi inside."  
 "What? Who's Vivi?"  
 I pointed at the mage and Zidane nodded. Once we were inside the Prima Vista, I realized I'd backed myself into a corner again.  
 "U-um…how did you know my name?"  
What was I supposed to say? Umm…I'm a mind reader! Er…no.  
 "Lucky guess?" I shrugged. ^_^"   
Something exploded on deck, and I rushed out to make sure everyone was ok.  
 "Ok, Vivi, stay here, I'll be right back."  
The little mage nodded and sat down on the floor.  
On deck, I found Zidane glaring back at Alexandria castle.  
 "Is everyone alright?" I panted as I ran out.  
 Zidane nodded, "Yeah, we're ok, how about…" Zidane pointed back the way I had come.  
 "Vivi? He's ok, just a little scared." (But what else is new?)  
The ship started to shake a bit; it had taken some severe damage and I knew it couldn't stay up for long.  
 I leaned over the railing and watched as another of the propellers blew off.   
The ship began a rapid descent after that.  
 "What are you doing!?" Zidane shouted at me as I tried to steady myself on the railing.  
 "I'm jumping off, what does it look like I'm doing?"  
 "You're crazy!"  
 "Am not! It's better than getting squashed in a busted airship!"  
I leaned over just a little further; I had to time this perfectly or else SPLAT. And that'd be the end of my story. I was just letting go of the railing when Zidane grabbed my arm.  
 "You're really gonna jump aren't you!?"  
I just smiled, "When I say I'm gonna do something, I'll do it no matter what. Now let go! I'll be fine, I promise!"  
Another propeller broke off then throwing me off balance, and we both fell over the side.  
The only thing I can remember thinking before blacking out was 'holy crap…'  
  
A/N: Shorter than I'd expected, but at least I finally got it up! I'll have more time to work on this fic now that my grandma went home, but I was kindly reminded by my dad that school starts in 3 weeks…I DON'T WANNA GO BACK!!! Strange though…he seemed quiet happy while giving me the horrible information. Maybe I was just being paranoid, he could have been dancing around for a number of reasons…right?  
Anyway, plz review! I luv reviews! Thanx ppl!


	9. Evil Forest: Part 2

A/N: Yaay! I have beaten the evil number!!! My friend's and my stories always seem to stop with 23 reviews, and now, I have *gasp * 34!!! The evil number has been defeated! *ahem* anyway, thank you all for reviewing; you've made me sooo happy! And now, as a special treat, here's the next chapter, even thought it's pretty short! (Which I was going to write anyway, but…oh well ^_^") I have also changed the rating, it was inevitable, especially since the game is rated T. Ok, enough of my blabbing…  
  


                                                    ****Jade's P.O.V****  
I don't know how long I'd been unconscious, but when I finally woke up, everything hurt. I sat up and tried to focus my eyes, while checking for any cuts I may have received in the fall.  
 "Hmm…a couple bruises…but nothing too serious." I said to no one in particular while pushing my brown hair behind my ear.  
 After my head stopped spinning, I was finally able to stand up, and saw Zidane lying unconscious next to me.  
 "Hey Zidane!"  
I shook him trying to wake him up, "Zidane, c'mon, wake up."  
I'd have to try my many wake up methods, they were so much fun to use on my sisters. Unfortunately, I didn't have any ice or rotting food; so I'd have to resort to plan B. Err…give me a second while I think of plan B… Ah yes!  
 "HELLOOOO!?!? WAKE UP!!!"  
 Nothing… at this point I was getting a little worried, **no one** could sleep through my screaming. What if he was seriously hurt? And it was all my fault, if I hadn't tried to jump… I started to panic then, but before I got into hysterics, I heard someone giggling… no, laughing out loud!

 I turned back to Zidane who was cracking up… "You should have seen the look on your face! Hahaha!"  
 Ok, now I was really ticked off.  
 "Grr! Damn it Zidane! What the hell was that for!? Huh!?"  
 "I was just kidding around, and c'mon, admit it, you were worried about me."  
 "Hmph…" I know I was turning red in the face, from both embarrassment and anger. I stormed over to the edge of the cliff we were on, then I saw the airship…  
 "Geez, this is really bad…"  
Not that I'd expected everything to be fine, but still…  
I began to climb down the face of the cliff, not that it was that high… When I reached the bottom I looked up to see Zidane staring over the edge of the cliff at me.  
 "Well," I started, "Are you coming or what?"  
He nodded and jumped off, landing next to me.  
 "Good, then let's get going…" I started off towards the Prima Vista, but froze after taking a few steps. _Something _had just whizzed by behind me and I could hear a gentle rustling in the bushes next to me.  
 "W-what was that!?"  
Zidane looked pretty confused, "What do you mean?"  
 "…Something just-" I was cut off when I heard the rustling, then a voice mumbling, "I have finally found you."  
 "That!" I pointed to where the sound was coming from.  
Zidane just shrugged, "Probably a monster of some sort… maybe a Fang?"  
(That… was no Fang) I thought to myself… but there was no reason to let the whole world know I was scared, especially if whatever it was wasn't attacking me, so I tried to forget about it…  
  
                                                         ****3rd Person****  
A man garbed in black robes sat hidden amongst the many trees and bushes that blanketed the thick forest. He grabbed some sort of electronical device out of a bag he carried over his shoulder.  
 "Master… I have located them…"  
  
A/N: Ooh, who's the creepy guy in black!? Maybe I'll tell you…maybe I wont. Lol, anyways, plz review! And thanx so much for the great reviews so far!  
  
 


	10. Evil Forest Part 3: Jade and the Yucky W...

A/N: ^-^ chapter 10! Yaay! I wasn't really sure I'd make it this far, but since everyone likes the story so much, I _had_ to continue! Also, I wanted to answer hiko-sama's question about the ending. You need to collect all the Stellazzio and give them to Queen Stella. When you give her the last one, she'll give you a hammer. If you beat the game with the hammer, you get the extra scene, but you should also use the Organize: Auto in the items menu, if you don't it won't work. Ok, and also Heartseed, I'd luv to read your story, but every time I click on your author name thingy, it says you don't have any… plz tell me when that's fixed k? Now, on to Ch. 10!  
                                                 

                                            ****Jade's P.O.V****

When we finally got down to the crash site, we found Cinna mumbling about us being hanged… he then turned to Zidane, "Hey Zidane! I'm surprised you made it! I can't believe you jumped off! You're nuts you know that?"  
 " I didn't jump off, I got thrown off trying to keep _her_ from jumping off," he motioned towards me, "So is everyone alright?"  
 "Yeah," Cinna replied, "we've all got the devil's luck. But if we don't find Princess Garnet, we're all dead meat."  
 I personally wasn't concerned in the slightest for the princess, and moved over towards a strange tree to sit down, when a moogle flew up in my face and screamed "ATE kupo!!!"   
 I jumped back, frightened, and bashed my head against the tree.  
 " Ow! Crap!" I screamed, grabbing my head.  
Zidane turned around to face the moogle. "What's an ATE?"  
 "Hello!? I'm hurt here!" I always hated being ignored…  
 "…as I was saying, what's an ATE?"   
I couldn't believe they were just going to ignore me like that; I folded my arms across my chest.  
 "Hmph," I interjected coldly, "don't you even know what an ATE is? It stands for Active Time Event, and let's you see what's happening to the others."  
 "Great, so…how does it work?"  
The little moogle grabbed out some sort of device and explained that Monty, a moogle who lived deeper in the forest, had a similar device, and had contacted him when he saw a mage and a pretty girl run by.  
 "Ooh, can I see?" The moogle handed me the gem-like device, although I didn't really know how to work it…  
 "Just look into it, kupo!"  
I held it up and watched as Vivi and Garnet ran away from something.  
 "Look out!" I couldn't help screaming, even though I knew they couldn't hear me… It's kind of like watching a horror movie, and you _know_ they're gonna go in the house with the creature, and you scream at the T.V, 'Don't go in there!'  
 …Or maybe that's just me…

"Lemme guess, now we have to go save them?"  
Zidane nodded.  
 "Well," I stood up, "I'm ready to go."   
I started off through the hollowed log the led deeper into the forest, and ended up in a swampy gross place… that smelled funny.  
 "Uh…Zidane? Do I even _want_ to know what's _in_ that water?"  
 "Probably not… But c'mon, we'd better get going…" With that, he waded into the yucky water…   
 "Well? Are you coming or what?"  
I looked at the yucky water once more, " I'm gonna need new clothes and a _long_ shower after this…"  
                                   

               ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
We met up with Vivi and Steiner a moment later.   
 "Ok," I started, "I am wet, my clothes smell funny, I'm hungry, and I'm not exactly in the best mood; there is no way I'm fighting that _thing_." I pointed towards the plant-thing holding the princess captive.  
 "Fine."  
Ok, I hadn't expected that answer…  
 "W-what?"  
Zidane turned back to me, "I said fine. If you're too scared to fight, then fine, sit this one out."  
_SCARED!?_ Ha, that was so sad, it was almost funny. I wasn't scared of anything! …Ok, well maybe _some_ things… but that's beside the point!  
 "I'm not scared!!! I'm wet! Hello!?" I pointed down to my soaked jeans. It wasn't my fault we had to walk through the yucky water!  
 "Yeah, sure, whatever you say."  
Zidane then focused his attention to Steiner who was yelling at the plant to 'release the Princess at once!'  
 "(Fine! Let them fight, not like I care…)"  
I walked over and sat down next to Vivi.  
The mage glanced back at the plant holding Garnet captive. "I hope she's ok, it's all my fault… I was too scared to cast any spells…"  
 "Hey, it's not your fault, things like this just… happen…" I couldn't believe I'd just said that… this was the same speech my parents gave me when my kitty died… it was the first time I'd even thought about home since I'd been here. Would I ever go back? I tried to convince myself that I really didn't care if I went back home or not, but nothing seemed to work. After a while Vivi asked what was wrong, that's when I noticed I was almost crying… Almost. I swear I wasn't!  
 "Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong… Just thinking. Anyway, Zidane and Steiner got the problem covered, that plant's as good as dead!"  
 I guess I didn't do a good job reassuring him, because Vivi looked even more worried than before.  
 "Look, if it'll make ya feel better, I'll go help!" I unsheathed the dagger and ran a couple of steps before turning around again. "I'll take care of that plant guy, don't worry about it!"  
  


 "Hey, look who's finally come to help! I thought you were sittin' this one out Jade?"  
 "Partners fight together right?"  
Zidane smiled and nodded.  
_Partners…_I'd mused with the thought ever since the play. Now wasn't the time to be zoning out though, I needed to concentrate on the fight. I had to beat this thing, to prove I wasn't scared, and that I can fight just as good as anyone. It'd be hard though for me to get the final blow with Zidane in Trance, I'd have to work fast.  
 (If only I had another sword…) Then the thought hit me… and of coarse, the only way to get what you want is to suck up to people.  
 I pulled Steiner aside, and after a bit of persuading, (and refraining from calling him Rusty) I was allowed to borrow his sword.  
 It didn't take long for me to finish the job, or at least _they_ thought I finished the job, I on the other hand, knew better. The thing used it's vines to pull itself up into the trees, and fled.  
 "Princess? PRINCESS!!!"  
 "Steiner, not to be rude or anything, but could you please SHUT UP!?" Yelling at someone always feels good, especially when they're being completely annoying.  
 "What the heck?" Zidane stared up into the trees looking for any sign of them, "Where'd they go?"  
 "She's gone…" Vivi walked over to where we'd been fighting, "It's my fault… I was too scared to cast any spells… that monster's probably gonna eat her..."  
 "How could I let this happen!?"  
 "Don't worry," Zidane started, "she's not dead yet."  
 "Yeah," I chimed in, "That monster was only a minion; he'll probably just take her to the big plant boss…guy."  
 "Nicely put Jade, 'the big plant boss guy.'"  
 "Zidane, why are you always teasing me?"  
 "Enough of your babble," Steiner interrupted, "the Princess may still be… Come! We must rescue her at once!"  
 I noticed the shadow hovering above Vivi; that plant thing was coming down!  
 "Vivi, look out!" I pushed the mage out of the way, just in time to be caught by the thing myself.  
 "Oh yeah, this is great," I muttered, "just great… Hey! Are you guys gonna save me or what!?"  
 "What am I supposed to do?" Steiner shouted, "You still have my sword!"  
Oh yea… "Hmm…ok, I can save myself!"  
 I jabbed the sword deep into the monster's flesh…er I mean foliage.  
I only made the thing angry and it zapped me with a drain spell. After that, I could barely move.   
 Zidane charged the plant, with Vivi following behind casting fire spells. The plant zapped me again; then everything went black…  
  
A/N: loud announcer voice Uh-oh, is it a game over for Jade? Will Steiner ever get his sword back? Find out next time on…er… this web site…  
Lol, well, I finally did another long chapter. Now, review! I command it! Mwahahahahaha!  
 


	11. The End of Evil Forest

A/N: Yes, I know, last chapter wasn't that great, but I kind of meant things to be a little more serious in Evil Forest, don't worry, Jade'll mess more stuff up in Ice Cavern (Oh, what plans I have *evil grin*) This one's pretty similar to 10; in place of the humor, it has *gasps* plot development. (There's a guy outside setting off fireworks in the middle of the day -_-" It's very annoying.) Lol. Anyway, (the fireworks sound like nails on a chalk board _) on with the chapter!  
  
                                           **** Jade's P.O.V ****  
While I was passed out, I had the strangest dream… A man in a black cloak followed me wherever I went saying things like "I have found you, I have _finally_ found you…" He had caught up with me, and was just about to take the hood off, when I woke up.  
 "Gah! Leave me alone!!!" I shot up to a sitting position breathing heavily. Blank was standing next to the bed staring at me like I'd gone insane.  
 "I think that monster's seeds affected your brain."  
It took me a while to clam down, realizing I was on the Prima Vista and not some creepy forest helped a lot.  
 "I… was just having a bad dream that's all." I looked around the room, "What happened…? Where's Vivi!? Is everyone ok!?"  
 "Calm down, everyone's fine, but you'd all be dead if it weren't for Zidane. Now drink this," Blank handed me a bottle of a purple goo medicine. "That monster planted seeds inside your body, this stuff'll remove 'em."  
I swallowed the stuff, which reminded me a lot of the Pepto-Bismol I used to take at home. {Yes, the gross pink minty stuff. Bleh}  
 After I'd finished, I realized I was missing my chance to quit Tantalus.  
 "Blank! I have to go!"  
I tried to stand up only to be pushed back.  
 "You need to rest, you haven't fully recovered yet."  
 (Wait,) I thought to myself, (I'll have another chance…)  
 "Fine." I sat back down and decided to wait.  
After a while, Zidane and Vivi came in to see how I was doing.  
 "Hi guys." It was nice to know they didn't forget about me.  
 "A-are you alright?" The little mage walked up to me.  
 "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me back there. You've got some major power, y'know?"  
 "I don't know… It was Mr. Zidane that saved you, and I couldn't even do anything when that monster caught the Princess."  
 "Whoa, hold it." Zidane started, "That's the first time anyone's called me 'Mr.' Just Zidane ok?"  
Vivi nodded. "And besides, there's no way we could've gotten Jade outta there without your black magic."  
 "And about the Princess," I couldn't believe I was going to say this, mainly because I didn't _want_ the Princess back, "We'll get her back, piece of cake!"  
 "Vivi," Zidane started, "would you go see where that knight is? I have a feeling we'll be leaving soon."  
Vivi nodded and walked out. I realized that I hadn't even thanked Zidane for saving me; I spent all that time talking to Vivi… After Vivi had left and closed the door, I turned to Zidane. At first, I didn't really know what to say; then I realized how stupid I was being…  
 "Thank you Zidane." It was as simple as that.  
He smiled, "What are partners for? Anyway, I think it was really brave of you to get Vivi out of the way of that monster… But geez Jade! You could've been killed! Don't pull a stunt like that again."  
I couldn't believe he was lecturing me like that, was he really that worried about me?  
I smirked; my saying has always been, 'if you've got the cards in your hand, play 'em.' "Ohh, I get it, you were worried about me, huh? C'mon, admit it."  
 "Well…Uhh…" He stared at the floor a while, "Just don't do anything like that again ok?"  
 "I can't make any promises, but I'll try."  
Nothing more was said for a moment, I always hated the 'awkward silence' that seemed to follow nearly every conversation I'd had in my life. Zidane sat thinking to himself, and it was when I realized he was thinking about _her_ that I broke the silence.  
 "I'm going with you y'know." I stated simply.  
 "Huh?"  
I sighed, "I know you're leaving Tantalus to go look for _her_, and I'm going with you."  
I know Zidane gave me some sort of big argument on why I shouldn't go, but I'd completely zoned him out, the only thing I could hear was 'blah blah blah, BLAH! Blah blah! Blah...' Well, you get the picture… and after a while, I couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
 "Jade…? Jade!? Did you hear anything I just said?"  
 "Not one bit," I smiled.  
I'd never seen Zidane so serious before; I was staying weather I liked it or not.  
 "Fine, I'll stay," I sighed before quickly adding, "For now."

 "Alright then… I guess I'll see you later."  
(Sooner than you think) I mused to myself.  
I don't know how long I sat by myself; it would have helped if I'd had my watch with me-  
 "Wait!"  I thrust my hand into my pocket and grabbed my wallet. I'd completely forgotten I'd been wearing the same pants I had on Earth this whole time. I jumbled the various gum wrappers and pennies around trying to locate the watch I'd gotten from my friend. 

 "There you are!" I grabbed the tiny watch and held it up to my ear, hoping that after all that had happened, it still worked, and it did.  
 Also one of my favorite necklaces fell out. It was just something I'd made for an Anime Expo… it wasn't important… I shoved it back in my pocket and continued searching through my wallet. I knew I had some pictures… I un-zipped another part of it and there they were, one of me with my friends, another with my kitties, and then, with my family… My eyes started to tear up, when I heard a knock at the door. I quickly scrambled to regain my composure and stuffed everything back in my pocket.  
 "Y-yes?"  
 "Are you coming or not?"  
Blank opened the door and looked at me, "I heard you and Zidane talking, I figured you'd wanna go with me when I take them this." He tossed me the map of the Mist Continent.  
 "Of coarse I'm coming! Let's go!" I jumped up enthusiastically and dashed out the door with Blank following behind me.   
 "Wait!" He shouted, "Don't think you're heading into a battle like _that_ and expect to win."   
Blank tossed me an arm guard and when I slowed down enough for him to catch up to me, he gave me a new sword and a potion.  
 "And where am I supposed to put this?" I held up the potion.  
 "You have pockets don't you? Put it in there!"  
 "Uhh, I knew that!"  
As we approached I saw the plant brain thing attacking Zidane.  
 "Alright you meany! Leave Zidane alone!" I shouted making my entrance.  
 Zidane turned around, "Jade, what're you-!?"  
The plant hit Zidane again and sent him flying into the vine-covered wall.  
 "That's it!" I yelled charging the plant, "You're dead meat- er… vegetable!"  
It whipped one of its spiked vines at me leaving a gash on my forehead, and keeping me back.  
 I reached up and felt blood flowing down my face. My eyes started to water, I never could handle pain very well.  
 "T-that hurt you stupid bastard!" Cursing at the monster was the only way I could keep myself from crying. I grabbed the potion from my pocket, but put it back realizing I'd probably need it more later.   
 With Vivi and Steiner using Fire/ Fire Sword attacks, and Zidane, Blank and I attacking from all angles, the plant was quickly defeated. {Wow, we beat up a _plant_! Is it just me, or does that sound really sad?}

 The ground started to shake, and several plant/bugs surrounded us while Steiner was trying to get the Princess to drink the gross medicine Blank had given him. We got out just in time, and were shortly pursued by the entire forest.  
 Everything began to petrify behind us, and vines leaped in our way trying to trap us within the stone prison. I doubted I'd ever get used to this 'running for your life' thing, I'd failed PE miserably, and now this? I tripped over one of the thrashing vines and skidded along the forest floor, whacking my head on a rock.  
 "**Why is everything in this world trying to kill me!?!?**"  
Zidane turned back and grabbed my hand pulling me forward.  
 "We don't have time for this! C'mon!" Zidane shouted, "Are you hurt?"  
 "Well, aside from the bleeding gash on my forehead, and smashing into a rock, I'm fine."  
 I felt something right behind us, and turned my head to see one of those plant/bugs about to grab me, when Blank shoved us out of the way.  
 "Blank!"  
He threw the map and Zidane started off running again, yanking me along also.  
I could see the end of the forest; we were so close! I felt rock beneath me as I ran and if Zidane hadn't pushed me out, I probably would've ended up like Blank, but a vine hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out of the forest, and out cold.  
  
A/N: I'm so happy! Not only have I finished another chapter (thank you all for waiting so patiently) but I also have 50 reviews!!! Thank you sooooo much! I'm really glad everyone likes this! Well, it's 2 in the morning, so I'm goin' to sleep. Bye!

  
  



	12. Ice Cavern And Back Again

A/N: Gah! I'm so sorry! In know it's been forever since I've updated! *Dodges various sharp object being thrown at her head* I'm sorry!! 8th grade is hard! I haven't had much time to write…please forgive me! Also, an important note: I know in the summary I said that Jade is 16… Jade is **NOT **16, I changed my mind because… I can't tell you… but it's very important! She's 15, **NOT** 16. Ok, now that that's cleared up, R&R.  
  
                                                        **** 3rd Person ****  
 Everyone sat around a small campfire Vivi had started. The little Mage had fallen asleep, but woke quickly to the sound of Steiner complaining… _again_.  
 "How much longer must we wait in this dangerous place!?"  
Jade turned around and glared at him. "I've told you already, we'll wait as long as we have to! Now stop complaining!!"  
 Steiner opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off by another glare from Jade.  
Defeated, he mumbled to himself, "The Princess should not be in a dangerous place such as this…"  
 "**I HEARD THAT!!!**" Jade ran up to Steiner and stared angrily at him. "So, if you're so smart, where exactly are we supposed to go huh!? Answer me that! Look there," She pointed, "petrified forest. And there, tall cliffs! North Gate has been cut off, and it's a good haul 'till we reach the cavern! On top of all that, we're tired, the Princess can't move and neither can…!" She trailed off and stared down at the ground. "We're staying here, and that's that…"  
                                                                    ~*~*~*~

In the forest behind them, the cloaked man continued to follow and watch them, studying their every move.  
 "How could she have gotten like this? How pathetic, She cannot even sense me… The master will not be pleased."

The man removed his hood and let his long black hair flow down his back as he grabbed for his sword. He remembered briefly the words of his master.  
 "So I just slay them all and take the girl… simple enough." He mused to himself.  
He unsheathed a thin bladed, yet deadly sword and began to charge the campsite, yet stopped dead in his tracks a moment later.  
 "H-How can this be!? Why is _He_ here!?" He smirked, "This will delay my progress, but the master will be pleased to hear I've found _both_ of them."   
                                                                   ~*~*~*~  
  "Should we wake her up?" Vivi said glancing over at Jade.  
 "Nah," Zidane replied, "Garnet said she was up all night, just let her sleep for now."  
 He moved off towards the petrified Evil Forest, with Vivi following behind, and glanced up at the vines that held Blank within the forest prison.

 "Blank, you idiot…"  

Zidane heard the Princess approaching, and turned around, "Hey, how are you feeling?"  
She smiled, "Good… thanks to that medicine you gave me."  
                                                                  ~*~*~*~

  Jade shot up into a sitting position, "Gah! What happened?"

What little sky she could see through the trees was darkened by the Mist, although Jade knew it was morning.  
 "No! I can't believe I fell asleep!" She glanced around the campsite noting that the fire had been put out, and everyone was gone. 

 "They… did they leave without me!? Where is everyone!!?" She frantically looked around for any sign of them.  
 "Umm, miss Jade?" Steiner's armor clanked, "I'm still here."

 "Oh great! They left me here all alone to DIE and be eaten by monsters!! How could they!?" She pouted to herself.  
 "Miss Jade, would you please stop crying? Everyone is still here."  
 "I'm all alone in the world!" Jade wailed, "I'm all alone on a world where everything wants to kill me!!!"  
 "Miss Jade!!" Steiner continued yelling.  
Just then, Zidane returned to the campsite followed by the mage and princess.  
 "You didn't leave me all alone to die after all!" Jade ran up and hugged Zidane, but quickly realized what she was doing and let go.

 "Ahem… I mean, where've you been? Not that I care because I was _totally_ in control, I managed the campsite all by myself see?"  
 "Hello!?" Steiner shouted. "I was here the whole time! When were you ever all alone!? Does anyone hear me!?!?"   
 "Alright," Jade breathed, "Should we be going then?"  
Everyone nodded and set off for the cavern.  
                                                 **** Jade's P.O.V ****  
 "Geez! This place is so cold!!!" I shouted as we entered the cavern.  
 "Well, naturally," Zidane replied, "The place _is_ made of ice."  
 "I can _see_ that! Very well might I add!" I shoved my hands in my pockets trying to keep them warm, and lightly touching my wallet, just to make sure it was still there.  
 "Umm…" Vivi stared up at the ice-covered walls, "My grandpa told me about this place… He said it takes travelers to the top of the mist."   
 "Ok then," I started, not wanting to hear Steiner babble on forever, "we'd better get going!"   
The cavern was like a maze; I'd expected the same layout as in the game, but this was completely different!  
 Garnet stopped in a few places to… how did she put it…? 'Admire the cavern's beauty' Whatever, I thought she was full of crap, but maybe that's just me.  
 "Everything is so beautiful…" It was the third time she'd gone through this, and I was getting pissed.  
 "Look, we're in a freakin' ice box! Can we keep moving before I turn into a Popsicle!?"  
Everyone gave me strange looks, and Vivi came up to me.  
 "What's a 'Popsicle'?" he asked.

 "It's what we'll all be if we don't hurry and get outta here…"  
The mage nodded, and we continued on, when Zidane found… *gasps* a wall covered in ice! Imagine my surprise!  
 "Hey Vivi," he called, "Can you melt this wall?"  
 "I-I'll try…" the little Mage used a fire spell and the wall instantly melted, revealing a chest. I ran up, opened it, and reached in.  
 "Oww!" I sharp pain literally sliced through my hand, "What the hell was that!?" I removed my hand, which was now covered in blood.  
 "I think you should stop yelling," Zidane said, a desperate tone to his quiet voice.  
 "S-Stop yelling!? Look at my hand!!" I grabbed, gently this time, for the contents of the chest, and pulled out a thin bladed dagger. "Geez! Even inanimate objects wanna kill me here!!!"  
 "Jade," Zidane started again, "I really think you should-"  
I felt the walls shake, and finally understood why he wanted me to stop yelling, but it was too late, a large sheet of ice landed in front of me, and sent small shards flying everywhere.   
 "Aww crap…" I mumbled, as another sheet of ice fell towards me. Zidane pushed me out of the way, and Vivi tried to melt the ice, but it hit the ground, shattering. I wiped my cheek where an ice shard had cut me, it wasn't deep, but it stung like hell.   
 "C'mon!" Zidane cried desperately pulling me to my feet.

 "Don't pull so hard!" I complained, but shut up as another block of ice hit the floor where I'd been sitting.  
 "Just run!" Zidane said firmly, and dragged me along.  
 "Look!" Vivi shouted, "In there!" He pointed as we approached a fork in the path, to a small chamber. Everyone ran inside, just as a huge block of ice fell in front of the entryway.   
 "Well," I started, "Isn't this great, now we're stuck in here."   
 "Well it's your fault." Zidane teased.  
The Princess walked up to an ice pedestal, "What's this?"  
 "Oh! I know where we are now!" I walked up to the moogle trapped in the ice. "I remember this…" I mused to myself, "Hey, Vivi, come melt this will ya?"  
 "A-alright…" He stumbled over and cast a fire spell, melting the ice.   
 "HOT HOT HOT!!!" The moogle jumped up, "You bastards! Oh, hey, I can move again… Thanks kupo!"

 "Yeah, whatever," I said coolly, "You wouldn't happen to have any items we could use would ya?"  
The moogle shook his head. "Wonderful," I mused. Things would only get harder from here, and if I hurt myself opening a chest, how was I supposed to survive any boss battles? And what about Black Waltz #1? I knew that fight was just around the corner, literally. (But Zidane took on that fight alone… I'll probably pass out like the others.)  
 "Jade? Hey Jade! Back to reality please!" Zidane was waving his hand in front of my face, desperately trying to get my attention.  
 "Yeah? What now?"  
He motioned towards the formerly blocked entrance to the place.  
 "Vivi melted the ice, so let's get going, just _please_ don't yell again."  
 "I wont…" I followed the others into the next area, and I could feel the air getting thicker, and colder. One by one, everyone fell asleep, I couldn't understand why I seemed resistant to it, but after just a moment, I could feel sleep gripping me. There was no way to stop it, and I fell to the floor. I couldn't even feel the cold anymore, then my eyes closed, and everything went dark, even if it was only for a second.

 The next thing I knew, I felt something shock me, and I jumped awake. But it wasn't cold… there wasn't any ice. For a moment I didn't know where I was, then the realization hit me; I was back home.  
  
A/N: Again, I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up, and well… I know this wasn't the funniest chapter so far, or the longest… but it gets better! …or at least I think it does… Anywayz, please review!


	13. Are CDs Relevant?

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for everyone who thought that was the last chapter, but, well, it's not! I'm a LONG way from being done with this. But anyway, I have Jade here with me today!  
Jade: Why did you bring me here?  
MT: Because, I created you, and I can do whatever I want with you *evil grin*

Jade: -_-; Whatever, can I get back to my story now?  
MT: No! I'm not done with you yet!  
Jade: What now!?  
MT: A reviewer says that you are 'very selfish, pushy, tackless and a show-off' What do you have to say about this?  
Jade: First off, I would like to say thanx *bows* I try *grins* However I doubt that was meant to be a complement, in which case I would like to say {censored} And they spelled tactless wrong! Geez!  
MT: o.O Jade! Who said you could talk like that!?!?  
Jade: Uhh… apparently not the censors *points up*  
MT: Good! (I think I'm starting to agree, pushy, tactless…)  
Jade: You'd better not be thinking what I think you're thinking *Gives MiyokoTribal the death glare*  
MT: I do have a backspace button you know *hovering her finger menacingly over it*              Jade: No! Don't delete me! I'll be good! I promise!  
MT: Good, now get back to your story.  
Jade: Yeah, yeah…

                                           ~*~*~*~*~

 Jade sat staring blankly at her room; she still held the Playstation's wire in her hand. 

"W-what? What happened?"   
The true realization hit her when the wire shocked her again, it was still held firmly to her small T.V. She let out a small yelp and let go, that's when she knew, _she was really back home_…  
 (But, was it all just a dream? I wish I'd never woken up…)  
A pain in her hand caused her to flinch, she lifted her hand and examined her palm, the same place she'd been cut by that dagger. The cut was still there, on her right hand. It was deep, and cut from just below her index finger, diagonal down to the opposite end of her palm.  
 "It… It wasn't a dream!?" She gasped and touched her cheek where the ice had cut her, and it was still bleeding.   
 She jumped to her feet, and ran downstairs, where her father was having breakfast.  
 "Dad! Dad, what day is it!?"  
                                         **** Jade's P.O.V ****  
 "It's Monday, you're gonna be late for school… did you put that _thing_ away?"  
I couldn't believe it… it was the same day! Didn't he notice my cuts though? Or the dagger I'd stuck through the belt loop in my jeans?  
 "Umm, Dad?" He looked up at me. "Er… my hand really hurts…" I held up my hand and showed him the cut.  
 "Put some ice on it." And that was all he said! I had this huge gash in my hand and all he can say is 'put ice on it.'  
 I didn't even bother with ice, the truth is that I was just trying to get out of going to school; the cut didn't even hurt anymore.  
 "Why'd I have to come back…?" And why'd I have to go to school!? That's the last thing I wanted to do after coming back from Gaia! School… the place I most hated… well, at least I could tell my friends about what happened, not that they'd believe me, but I didn't care. I had to tell _someone_.   
 When I finally got to school, I realized how dull everything was. Boring color, boring people, nothing ever changed…   
 "I gotta get outta here…"   
All day in class I didn't pay attention to anything the teachers said, I was too busy thinking about a world I'd probably never go back to. 

At lunch I met up with my friends. I wasn't hungry, so I just sat there the whole time, waiting for everyone else to finish their lunch so I could tell them what happened… but how come no one was noticing my huge cut??? Not one word of 'what happened?' but sure enough, as soon as one kid got a paper cut, everyone was swarming around in a bustle of 'what happened's and 'are you all right's.  
 I cleared my throat and put the palm side of my hand up trying to draw attention to it… no one cared.   
 "Umm, you guys?"  
Everyone looked at me, "Yeah, what's up?"  
 "Well, it's my hand…" I showed them the cut, and they shrugged as if it was nothing new.  
 "Something happened this morning, and it was really weird…"  
Suddenly I had everyone's attention, and continued, "Well, my dad got mad at me because I was playing really early this morning… and he gave me a weeks restriction from my Playstation."  
 "Yeah, so? That happens to me all the time."  
 "Well, somehow I got _in_ my game… and that's how I got this cut…"  
Everyone broke out laughing, I knew they wouldn't believe me…   
 "Jade, you've had that cut since you were little! You shouldn't make up stories you know."  
 "W-wha…? What are you talking about?" Since I was little? What did they mean?

 "But I just got it this morning! And it hurt really bad!" I tried to restrain from crying.  
 "Sure you did Jadie." No one said much to me for the rest of the day. Why were things so different?  
 I walked home that day, but when I got back, no one was there. I shrugged it off and headed up to my room. This would be easier without any witnesses to tell Dad I hadn't put the game away.  
 "Ok," I sighed, "there's gotta be a way to get back right?"  
The screen still showed the ending screen, and as long as it was still broken, I could still go back… right?  
 I reached out for the color coded wires again, and jumped back as it shocked me just as it had earlier. Before trying again, there were a few things I wanted to take with me. There are some things you just need when wandering around a strange world. I grabbed one of my sister's 'mini backpacks' and had just enough room to pack a toothbrush and a few other things.

"I wish I could bring my CD player…" I glanced longingly at the huge stereo system. "No way that'd fit…"   
 Then I remembered my sister's portable one.   
(Well, if I come back the same time I left… she wont miss it.) I searched through her room and finally found the thing. (Batteries…) No way it'd work if I didn't have those.  
I ran downstairs to my dad's workroom where he had a battery powered, battery charger. {OOC: pretty neat huh?}   
Perfect, I could use charged batteries to charge not charged batteries. *Phew* this is getting exhausting just to think about.  @_@  
I grabbed my bundle of various anime/game CDs and frantically tried to stuff them into the small bag.  
 "Blast! It wont fit!" {OOC: Yes, I really do say 'blast' -_- it's an old habit} I re-counted my CD's and found… "Linkin Park??? Who the heck is Linkin Park!?"  
 I put the CD away in my sister's room, and continued my stuffing. I tossed the now bulging bag over my shoulder and proceeded to probe the wires on the Playstation. After a while, a blue light erupted from the system, and everything went black once more.  
  
A/N: Well, now we know a bit more about me; yes, I really do say blast -_- I've watched Outlaw Star a few too many times… and also, I take my CDs everywhere. We go out to dinner, I've got the CDs, we go to the park, I've got the CDs… we're practically inseparable ^_^ In fact, right now I'm listening to them! *Humming Sora from Escaflowne* I was also thinking about changing the title, I've been listening to 'Change the World' all day (luv that song) and the new title is stuck in my head. If I do decide to change it, the new title will be 'I Want To Change The World' Tell me what you think in reviews. Arigatou!


	14. Author's Note Thingy and Jade's Stats

A/N: Hi ppl, I know it's been a while…a long while… but I'm working on a chapter now. Not much time to write any more between school and surfing ^_- Also I've had a bit of writer's block _ my head hurts…  
But I realized I never really described what Jade looked like, I guess this lil section will be dedicated to that! Also I've changed the title by now, hope you ppl like it ^_^  
Well, here's Jade's stats:  
  
Hair color/Length: Brown/ Long (down to her lower back)  
Eye color: Cobalt Blue  
Weapon of choice: Daggers or arrows  
Age: 15  
 Phrases she lives by: "You piss me of, you die."- Unknown "I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie." –Duo Maxwell "Everybody freeze! Someone ate **MY** cheese burger!!" – Author after a trip to BK.

Also: Skilled in Black Magic of an unknown origin. (oooh, plot development)  
   
Well, wasn't that general? Now a lil more personal:  
  
Hates dresses and is most always seen wearing jeans and various T-shirts. Is thankful she doesn't have freckles. Her hair is slightly wavy. She developed an instant crush on Zidane (as if it weren't obvious) and looks up to Eiko (her second fave character in the game) a lot. She's pretty much been a loner her whole life, save for the friends she made at school, and has a lot to learn about working on a team.   
  
Well, basically, she's a lot like me, only without freckles (lucky…) However, my friends are nicer then hers! Mwahahaha! Take THAT Jade! *sticks tongue out*   
ok, well, I'm working on chapter.. whatever # is next, sorry for the delay! I'm trying! Bye!


	15. Ropes, Chains, and Annoying Princesses, ...

           A/N: sorry it's taken so long, here's ch 14!                                  

                                            **** Jade's P.O.V **** 

 I began to regain consciousness a while later… well, actually for all I knew it could have been hours later, but I felt cold, which was a good sign. I had to be back in the game! My hands were numb and I tried to push myself up into a sitting position… but I wasn't in the cavern…   
 I quickly looked around my surroundings, I didn't recognize it at all. I was in some sort of room, and there were four little beds, and a bookshelf in one corner.  
 "Where am I…?" Maybe I would have known sooner if my head wasn't spinning, and I could actually see things right.  
 I stared blankly around the room, trying to focus my eyes, and could hear voices in the next room.  
 "Whaddya think it is?"  
 "Princess! Please don't touch it, it could be dangerous!"  
 "I-It made a sound…"  
I stood up, stumbled a bit, and worked my way over to the door. I opened it to find everyone standing by… well, I couldn't tell what it was from where I was standing, but Vivi was leaning over it. I moved closer and found exactly what had caused the upset, my CD player.  
 I blinked and started laughing. "It's just a CD player, why's it sucha big deal?"  
(Oh wait, they don't have CDs on Gaia…)  
  "It's a wha…?"  
I sighed, "A CD player, it kind of like… a music box, lemme show ya."  
 I grabbed for my V6 CD, which was in the little bag next to the player, popped it in, and hit play. I handed Vivi the headphones and told him to put them on his head.  
 Soon, everyone was passing it around listening to various songs, when I asked what happened.  
 "So how'd I get here anyway? I don't remember walking…"  
Zidane stood up, "You passed out, I had to carry you here."  
 I couldn't help blushing a little, but tried to ignore it, "Oh… well, what's next?"  
I asked trying to change the subject.  
 "(We'll discuss that when Rusty ain't around ok?)"   
I nodded, "Sure, I'm gonna look around a bit, so I'll be back later." I waved and headed out the door.

 I wanted to look around as much as possible- to absorb everything. It was still hard to believe I was here. "In my game…" I mumbled absently.  
 I headed into the weapons shop, even though I had wanted to save the Gil I had pocketed from before for a shopping spree in Lindblum.  
 (I won't spend it all,) I thought, (I'll just browse for a bit.)  
A large display of swords of all sizes was on the wall; I instantly grabbed for the Gil in my pocket, but thought better of it and let go. Everything was so captivating, the designs on the swords, the colors and varieties of accessories and different kinds of potions. The kind of stuff you'd never see on Earth.  
 Before I could spend too much time looking around I heard someone approaching the shop, and realizing it had to be Dagger, I scrambled to get out.  
 "Oh, Jade!"  
Too late…  
 "Hi." I grunted and tried to walk past her.  
 "Wait a moment," She seemed unnervingly cheery, "would you show me around?"  
Oh god… this was going to be SOOO much fun - -;  
 "I really have to get back to the inn-"  
 "It'll only take a second, I'm just not used to walking around a town alone."  
 Why me? Oh God, why me?  
 "I can't, I-"  
 "Please?"  
 "Fine." I grunted and leaned against the wall.  
 "Is something wrong Jade?"  
 "I'm fine." I stared up at the ceiling trying to avoid eye contact, maybe then she'd shut up; I guess today wasn't my lucky day.  
 "Jade, what are these?" she sat staring intently at the various arm guards and such.  
 "Ask the shop owner." I said flatly.  
After a while Zidane came in- thank god!  
 "Thought I'd find you here." He said turning to me.  
 "Thank god you're here," I whispered, "she's driving me crazy! Can we get outta here?" 

I noticed Zidane wasn't paying any attention to me; he was too busy watching Dagger look back and forth at some items.  
 I grunted trying to draw attention to myself, to no avail and finally decided to leave.  
 "Yeah, whatever," I mumbled, "I'm goin' out…"  
I walked to the inn door, but then decided to head to another shop. I headed to the pub, a little girl was scurrying around trying to clean the place up.   
 "Hi," I said and casually sat down.  
 "I'm sorry, we're not open yet. Or would you like to buy some medicine?"  
 "Actually," I mused, "I was wondering if you had any rope, chains'd also work."  
 "Rope?" the little girl seemed confused by my request, but then answered, " I think we might have some in the back, hold on."  
 She returned carrying a handful of ropes. "Will these do?"  
 "Yeah, thanks." I guess I looked pretty stupid fumbling around with the Gil in my pocket, but I finally got the right amount and walked out.  
 "This is gonna be fun!" I headed for the town entrance; made sure I still had the dagger in my belt loop, and walked out.  
  
A/N: Ok, I know it was short, but I'm battling both a cold, and writer's block, so don't kill me! Anyway, what's she gonna do with ropes? And how will she ever survive out there with monsters all alone? Will she make it out alive??? And will I ever stop asking stupid questions? *cue suspense music*  Find out NEXT TIME! Mwahahahahaha- *choking* koff koff I'm gonna shut up now ^_^'' please R&R!  
  



	16. Spiders Are Scary!

  A/N: Ok! I'm back with chapter 15! It's not very long, but at least it's something, right? And so sorry, not much funny in this one   ;_; but there's lots of action- if you can call it that… ok, so it's not my best – so sue me! Er… not literally, please. Well, I've noticed that lots of my normal readers haven't reviewed ;_; it makes me so sad, maybe you just don't know I changed the title…? Well, neway, here's chapter 15 ~  
                                           **** Jade's P.O.V ****  
 I was actually getting pretty bored, so, what better thing to do when bored than to go exploring? But what if I ran into a monster? It couldn't be that hard, I tried to assure myself, I'd fought the plant creatures in Evil Forest and made it out ok, but this time, I was alone… Ok, so I'm getting a little over dramatic, at least I had a plan! I touched the rope I had slung over my shoulder, and then started nervously fumbling with my hair.  
 I was heading over to the mountain lookout to see that coffee guy; I remembered there was a chest somewhere around there with a high potion, and another chest with some Gil. After I walked for a few minutes I really started to doubt I could handle a battle on my own. I looked across the field area and happened to see a huge Carve Spider.  
 "Gah!" I walked slowly, watching it the whole time hoping it wouldn't notice me, then broke into a run…and ran right into a…  
 "AHHH!! SPIDER!!!"  
 Yeah, I'd say I was definitely not ready for this.  
The thing looked pretty pissed (if spiders CAN look pissed) and I wished I were anywhere but here. It was huge! Taller than I was at least, I tried to move, but my legs were shaking so bad I fell down. I remembered my rope, my _plan_, and quickly grabbed for my dagger. I shut my eyes and threw it, hoping it'd hit my target.  
 The Carve Spider screeched, and I fumbled with the rope, tying a slipknot at one end.  
 "S-so far so good…" I mumbled trying to stay focused.   
After just a moment, the spider got my dagger out of its leg and focused its attention on me.   
 I dove for my dagger and managed to get the rope around the spider's neck. I yanked the rope, but instead of falling to the ground, I only succeeded in pulling the spider right up in my face. This was not going according to plan. - -  
 I screamed and tried to get away, but felt a huge spider leg come crashing down on my head. My dagger escaped my grasp and went flying a few feet away. The Carve Spider lunged for it and I grabbed the rope, this time succeeding in pulling the over-grown bug to the ground.

 "This is so gross!"   
 I realized this was going to be a lot harder than I thought. There was no polite 'taking turns' like in my game, and something else was missing.  
 "I'm fighting for my life, but where the hell is my suspense music!?"  
I tugged on the rope again, and then ran for my dagger. I looked up and saw an area of forest ahead of me.  
 "Time for a new plan-!" Forgetting the dagger, I jumped up and made a break for the forest.   
 "Why me…? I whimpered, "I hate bugs!"  
As I figured, the disgusting bug came rushing after me, and I circled around a tree, grabbing the rope.  
 "Take this buggy-!" I tied a knot around the tree and jumped back.  
After a moment of breathing heavily, I stood up.  
 "Ha ha! Stupid bug! You can't get me! Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah!" I stuck out my tongue and kicked dirt at the disgruntled bug, which lunged out at me.  
  
 "Ah!" I fell to the ground again, and then realized the rope held and I was still alive.  
 "Stupid bug…" I mumbled and headed back to where I had first encountered the monstrous bug and retrieved my dagger. After regaining peace of mind, I headed for the mountain lookout again- being **much** more careful this time.  
            

                        ***************3rd person*******************  
 "Well, well, well, isn't this pathetic?" The cloaked man walked in circles around the spider Jade had tied to the tree.  
  "I don't understand why this mission is so important, she can't even finish the job."  
He produced his sword from under his cloak and be-headed the bug. He reached into his pack and pulled out the electronical device.  
 "Master, she couldn't even finish off these simple creatures, how could she possibly be of any use to you?"  
 "Fool!" The old man on the screen bellowed, "You could never begin to comprehend her power!"  
 "Y-yes master…"  
 "Although, if you cannot sense her strength, I have none other than myself to blame…"  
 "Master?"  
 "And tell me, if she is so weak, why has it taken you so long to return her to me!?"  
 "I'm sorry master," the boy pleaded, "it has been quite difficult with the company she has kept- I have already told you who-"  
 "Yes, yes, but that should not matter! Get her back Nomi, remember, you can be easily replaced."  
  "Of coarse…"   
After stuffing the device back into his pack, the boy continued his trek after Jade.  
 "Stupid girl, hasn't she caused me enough trouble?"  
Nomi gave one last disgusted glance at the spider and headed towards the mountain lookout.   
  
A/N: Yaay! My hooded guy has a name! *****Dancing* (^_^) (^_^)  
Plz, review! Arigatou!      


	17. Can't a Girl Get a Break?

A/N: *is almost afraid to post anything since it's been so long* ^^'' well, hello everybody… betcha forgot about lil ol' me, huh? Eh-heh-heh…^-^'' well, I have an excuse… sort of… I've been working on a couple original stories that kinda… fell through after I put a lot of effort into them, and kinda forgot about this fic ^^'' plz don't hurt me! I'll try not to do it again! *dodges sharp objects aimed at head* …well I'm sure you're all probably sick of hearing me yap, so, here's chapter… uhh… *has forgotten what chapter this is* the next chapter! ^-^''  
  
                                                **** 3rd person ****

Jade, upon reaching the safety of the lookout, collapsed with a most paranoid glance.  
 "Too… many… bugs…"  
She shivered, trying to shut the thought out of her mind, then glanced nervously behind her to make sure the rope had held and no creepy arachnids were pursuing her.  
  Reassuring herself that danger was behind her, she stood up and set to work. Her task was simple enough; to collect items and gill in the area. Satisfied with her progress, Jade reluctantly decided it was time to make her return trip to the village, knowing all too well what creatures awaited her.  
                                             **** Jade's P.O.V ****

After sitting a while, I decided I might as well head back, although I wasn't exactly excited by the prospect. I made sure the high potion was secure in my pack and stood up.  
I heard something then, a twig snap, or something; but whatever it was, I had a bad feeling. I reached slowly down to my dagger, and my fingers barely toughed the handle when I heard the cold sound of sliding metal… a sword had been drawn against me.  
  "Don't move."  
 My hand stopped cold, along with my blood; I'd never heard words spoken in such an icy tone.  
  "Drop your dagger."

 I didn't know who this guy was, but I didn't really care; **no one** talks to me like that, especially some character in a game! … But then again, it was pretty weird; I _had_ beaten the game five times… and I couldn't remember anything like this happening.

  "I said drop your dagger."  
 Whoever this guy was, he was really starting to piss me off.  
  "I heard you just fine," I replied matter-of-factly, " but I thought you told me not to move."  
 I regretted the words as soon as I said them, especially when an instant later, I felt cold metal pressed against my neck; me and my big mouth!  
  "Very funny miss, now drop it."  
 I would have nodded or otherwise responded if the pressure of the blade wouldn't have slit my neck. Yet I was still able to throw the dagger to the ground.

  "Now let's get moving."  
 He leaned over and grasped my dagger, then shoved me forward. His blade left my throat long enough for me to spit out, "Who are you, and what do you want with me!?"  
 I was amazed at how stupidly testy I was being, especially considering my current situation.  
 I instantly felt the blade pressed once again to my skin; felt the full pressure of the sword as it cut into my. It wasn't deep, certainly not fatal, but I could feel blood stream down my neck. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I screamed. He held me fast, although I wasn't stupid enough to try and run, and I finally got a chance to look into his eyes. They were an icy blue, and seemed to hold no life in them. The rest of his face was overshadowed by the hood he wore, but it couldn't cover those eyes; those eyes that could pierce through any darkness. I tried desperately to turn away.  
  "My name," he began,  "is none of your concern, however, as to our destination, lets just say, you're going home."  
 I didn't understand his words, and had no time to comprehend them. My head spun, and my body felt like it was on fire. I now became fully aware of the gash on my neck, and gasped. My vision blurred, then faded, and I was left with nothing… nothing but an expanse of nothingness.  
  


A/N: Ohh, dramatic… this is pretty unlike me to go so drama-ey in a humor fic, but oh well! It's gotta have some depth to it, right? Anyway, please R&R, I'm working on the next chapter already, so don't expect to wait long on this one! Again, many sorrys for this being soo late! Well, I got stuff to write! Plz Review!


	18. Creepy Dreams and Old Men

A/N: ^-^ ahh, I forgot how refreshing it was to write this story… Must continue with chapter before brain dies… why am I writing at 2 a.m. again…? *shrugs to self*  Ah well! As you can see, I'm just a little insane from sleep deprivation, but the chapter shall commence none-the-less! If I fall asleep during the middle of it though, don't blame me ^-^'' dah well! I'm sick of yammering, so on with the chappie! Don't forget to R&R, it helps my brain! ^_-  
  


 For the longest time, I couldn't see a thing. I felt cold, angry… alone… Then it hit me; literally… or rather, I hit it… whatever it was.  
 "Holy shit!"  
I grabbed for the back of my head in annoyance, rather than in any kind of pain. My eyes were blurred, and after all I'd been through, I was getting used to this spin-y, nauseous feeling. I looked around the familiar setting of my own room and sighed to myself.  
 "Well, isn't this just wonderful?" I snorted, and plopped down on my bed. After laying there a few minutes, I decided I was hungry, and headed down-stairs to the kitchen. I was still the only one home, and had by now pretty much forgotten that I even _had_ a family. It seemed like I'd been away so long… But now was no time for thinking about stuff like that! I threw back a couple cans of coke, a taste I had all but forgotten, and decided it was time for a fridge-raid! 

 After gorging myself, I returned to my room, and decided to focus on other matters, such as my being kidnapped by some game jerk! What was I supposed to do anyway? He said I was going home… and here I was. Looked like I was screwed.  
 "Somehow," I mused out loud, "I don't think this is what he meant…"  
 So then, where was _home_? 

                                       **** 3rd person ****

(Maybe… I wont go back…)  
 Jade glanced wearily at her Playstation.  
 Was it realy worth it?

She nursed the wound on her neck, which still lightly bled, and tried to figure out what to do. She had lost the dagger Zidane had given her, the one thing that comforted her in that world, and now had no way to defend against the mysterious swordsman who had taken her captive. She sighed and fell back against her bed. The warmth of her room was so inviting… much preferred to the hard beds in that other world… within minutes, she was asleep.

                                            ~*~*~*~*~ dream sequence ~*~*~*~*~*~

With a blade to her throat, Jade was forced downward to kneel upon cold ground. Her lip quivered, and the steady sound of her own blood as it hit the cold stone flooring resonated through her mind. A gloved hand grabbed her hair, twisting the brown locks around its fingers. Her head was pulled back, so she was forced to look ahead. Her eyes widened in fear, and were the blade not held to her with such force, she would have tried to run. The boy who held her spoke, and she immediately recognized his voice to be that of the swordsman.   
 "Master…"  
An old man approached from the darkness ahead of her, and Jade tried to look away. Before long, the man stood before her, although his face was clouded.  
 "I have been waiting… for such a long time…"  
He thrust his hand towards her, and Jade awoke, still in her bed, sweating.   
                                  

                                   ~*~*~*~*~ Fin ~*~*~*~*~

  
Jade winced and sat up, realizing she no longer had a choice; she _had_ to go back.  
        

                                     **** Jade's P.O.V ****

It felt as though I was still dreaming, but even still, I had made up my mind; I had to go back. I stood up and felt as though I were in a dream, and in an attempt to find out weather I was still sleeping or not, I pinched myself. Feeling pain, I concluded I was awake, and decided to set to work on getting back. But… something didn't seem right… I looked at my reflection in my mirror, and froze. My eyes… had the same icy look to them as those of the swordsman. I felt hypnotized for a while, lost in the emptiness of my own cobalt eyes, then felt my hand move, almost mechanically. It shot forward and grabbed hold of something, although I seemed to be holding nothing but air.  
(C'mon Jadie, pull it together! First some wacko dream, and now I'm going insane too!?)  
 My arm instantly retracted, pulling with it; seemingly from nowhere, a lengthy blade.  
                                       

                                       **** 3rd person ****

She sat staring blankly at the sword for no more than an instant, then swung it violently, and with swift precision, loosing all vision to a blinding blue light.  
  


A/N: ohhh! Mysterious no? plz review! Thnk u!


	19. Back to Gaia

A/N: Well, I would have had this up sooner, but my computer has a virus ;_; luckily I back up all my files! Thank you all so much for sticking with me and continuing to review! ^-^ Oh! I almost forgot! It seems I've been confusing a few people, plz forgive me! But Nomi and the "mysterious swordsman" are the same person! I guess I didn't make that too clear ^^'' Oh well, now you know! 

                                              **** Jade's P.O.V ****

I saw nothing for a while, just felt the repetitive jerking of the sword in my hand as it continued to swing freely and violently back and forth. When I was able to see again, I was standing alone, holding a blood stained sword. The dagger that was taken from me was lying on the ground at my feet, and I felt disoriented for a while. I looked around and seemed to still be at the lookout mountain, where I had left the world seemingly minutes before.  
    "...What… happened?"   
I looked down at the sword that was held lightly in my hand, then threw it to the ground and retrieved my dagger. A lengthy sword like that was just not my style, now this, I thought as I held up the dagger, is much better. I tossed it in the air, caught it by the handle, and stuck it through my belt loop.

 I was still a bit confused about what had happened, but decided not to worry about it for now. Besides, that swordsman might come back! With that thought, I turned and ran back towards town; paying no attention to the giant spiders that turned as I passed.

 Panting, I fell to my knees as I reached the sanctity (look! I learned a big word!) of the village.  
 Zidane and Dagger were exiting the inn, and both stared blankly at me as I lay trying to catch my breath. 

 "Oh Jade!" Dagger exclaimed, "Where were you? Are you alright?"  
She helped me up. I would have resisted were I not so exhausted.  
 "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…" I tossed my hair in front of my face to try and hid the wound on my neck.   
 (Too late…) I thought, as Zidane cast me a worried glance.  
 "I'm fine." I stated firmly, but he didn't seem convinced. I rolled my eyes, and walked towards the windmill, knowing that they must be going to search for Vivi. 

 Why was everyone so worried about me? I mean… no one had ever been worried about me before. Well, not like thisanyway, my parents did sometimes worry about my _mental_ health though, considering I was always in front of the T.V.   
 "Wait Jade," Dagger shouted behind me, "You're not leaving again are you?"  
I sighed, "No, not like I really have anywhere to go anyway… If you're looking for Vivi, you'd better hurry up."

 The two jogged to catch up to me, and I was soon bombarded with questions.  
 "How did you know Vivi was missing?" Dagger asked.  
 "'Cause he wasn't with you." I was exhausted, and in no mood for 20 questions.  
 I pretty much spaced everything else they said, and quickly preceded into the windmill, opened the hatch lying in plain sight, and practically jumped down the stairs leading to the underground factory.  
 "Jade! Where the hell are you going!?"  
 "Just trust me, ok?"   
Realizing I had delayed the game by showing up when I did, and that Vivi had probably already been stuffed in a box, I raced down the corridors, not wanting to leave the little mage alone for too long. Sure, while _playing_ the game, I had thought Vivi an annoyance, but this was completely different. I guess I'd kind of developed a soft spot for the kid. Once I reached the room where the box where Vivi was being stored, I had one hell of a brain attack while trying to figure out which one he was in. I bashed my head against the wall for a while, although all I had succeeded in doing was giving myself a worse headache.  
 "I-is somebody there?"  
 The words "common sense" damn near slapped me across the face.   
 "Vivi, where are you?"  
One of the coffin-like boxes shifted, and his muffled voice came again, "I'm in here!"  
I nodded to myself, "Alright… stand back Vivi, I'll bust ya out."  
 I bashed the living shit outta that box, and had Vivi hugging me no more than a second later.  
 "Jade! How did you know where I was?"  
 "I uhh… overheard some guys talking, and… well, here I am."  ^_^''  
Zidane and Dagger just stared at me with a kind of awed confusion and exchanged glances.   
 "Vivi, what happened?" Zidane asked.

I sighed with relief that _my_ interrogation didn't commence any further.   
 The little mage peered up at Zidane and shifted nervously.  
 "After you left, some men kidnapped me and brought me here. They told me to stay put… I was so scared, I didn't know what to do."  
He dropped his head and focused on the floor, "They asked me, 'Why were you outside?' and then they said, 'The cargo ship isn't even here yet.' I didn't know what they were talking about, so I didn't say anything, and then they said, 'Let's put it in today's shipment.'"  
 "And then…" I sniffled, "they stuffed you up in that awful box???"

He nodded and I couldn't resist hugging him… a little too tight. ^-^'' Whoops…  
 "I'm so sorry!!!" I sobbed, "If I hadn't gone away this would have never happened!"  
Zidane tapped my shoulder, "Uh, Jade?"  
 I blinked and stared down at the now nearly unconscious mage I held clutched to me. Immediately loosening my grip, I continued to apologize.

"Look!"

  I felt my left eye twitch in irritation, "What now?" I gave Dagger an irritated glance and stood up.

"I-I've seen these crates at the castle! … So then, this place must have some connection with Alexandria Castle!"  
 (Observant aren't we?) I thought sarcastically, rolling my eyes.  
 "I have to know what's going on!" she shouted.  
Zidane crouched down next to Vivi, "I need to ask you a favor Vivi… we want to check out what's ahead. I know you might not be too thrilled with the idea, but-"  
 Vivi interrupted, "I want to know what's going on too." He turned around to face a large machine, "Look, what is that thing?"  
 Zidane nodded, "Alright, then we'll all go together."  
  After inspecting the machines and determining it was creating eggs, we continued along the line, poking and prodding at the oddities. {Or at least _I_ was… poking and prodding that is.}   
 "I hear something…" Zidane stared at a window, but dropped his head noting that there was pure darkness on the other side, and he couldn't see through. "…I can't see anything… I think… Are the eggs hatching?"  
  
A/N: Dum dum dummm!!! Yes, they are about to discover the mages! What will Jade's reaction be? Will she even care? Why am I asking a bunch of questions I can't answer? We'll either find out or not, in the next chapter! Now plz review! ^-^  
  
  
  



	20. Mage Mayhem!

A/N: Whee! Been a long, LOOONG time since I was here last! It feels good to be back! ^^;; hope some of my original readers are still floating around somewhere and aren't too pissed at me for leaving them hanging for about a year. *cowers* please don't hurt me! Remember that if you kill me, you'll never know the end to my story… NEVER! *ahem* so please R&R, no flames, because flames belong in the microwave.

Jade: Flames don't belong in a microwave!

MT: They do when I'm cooking! Anyway, enough of my babble! On with the new chapter!

***Jades P.O.V***

I knew what to expect as we entered the next room; mages- tons of them. But something was wrong, my heart was pounding, and as I looked up at the mass-produced mages, I felt a bead of sweat run down my cheek. 

Vivi let out a short cry beside me, but I found myself unable to comfort him. Something I couldn't explain- something about these mages caused my blood to run cold.

"Jade," Zidane clapped a hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright?"

I forced a smile, "I'm fine," I replied, "Of coarse I'm fine, why would I be un-fine? Eh-heh heh." I laughed nervously, backing up and tripping over a switch.

A loud crash behind me gave me everyone's attention, and the mages toppled over in a domino-like fashion.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" I cried automatically, throwing my hands up in defense.

"Someone's coming," Zidane whispered frantically, "Let's get out of- -Jade, watch out!"

One of the black mages had fallen off the assembly line; I turned, only in time to see the brim of a pointy hat as it came tumbling towards me.

I struggled under the weight of it, trying to get free.

"Get it off me! It's crushing my internal organs!"  
"Shh! Jade, shut up!" Zidane hissed trying to quiet me.

"Oh, my spleen!" I wailed.

"What to we do?" Vivi cried.

Zidane turned his head, hearing quickly approaching footsteps and shouts of "it came from over there!"

"What do we do?" he repeated, "We run!"

Zidane slung the princess over his shoulder and pulled Vivi along by the hand

"Zidane, you jerk, you can't just leave me here!" I screamed growing panicked.

He turned, giving me a sympathetic look, and a half-hearted thumbs up.

" I'll think of something," he said, "Just trust me."

"You there!" a tall man pointed, "Who are you!? Why are you here?"

Three men followed behind him, the first of which accused, "She must be a spy!"

Two men grabbed my wrists, the third pulled the lifeless mage off of me.

"A spy huh?" The taller man mused, "Well, show little miss spy our best."

" I-I'm not a spy!" I shouted, "Leave me alone!"

"That's enough," A familiar voice commanded, "Leave, all of you."

I looked up to see two Ice blue eyes staring down at me.

"You!," I gasped, "You're…My age???"

I couldn't help checking this villain out; although he was taller than I was, he seemed about the same age- not what I had expected considering our previous encounter. He had long black hair, reaching down to his calves, and wore a long blue tunic and high boots.

(Well, I prefer blonds…wait! He's the bad guy! What am I thinking!?)

He glared at the two men, "I said get lost."

"Yes, sir!" the four replied, letting go of my arm and dashing off.

He came towards me, "So I see you've managed to wreck my machines."

"You're machines!? YOU are the one producing these mages!?" (I thought it was Kuja!)

"I oversee production of these mindless dolls." he responded arrogantly.

"You're in league with Kuja aren't you!? What do you want with me!?"  
"In league with that fool? Far from it!"

"Then why…?"

"You'll stop asking questions if you know what's good for you." he retorted, "And don't entertain any notions of leaving here before _he_ returns."

"He?" I asked, ignoring the warning about 'asking questions.'

"You don't really think that fool, Zidane, would leave you here all alone do you?"

(Uh-oh… this doesn't sound good at all…)

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN!!! I luv my evil dude! *huggles him* and I have him here today to say hello!

Nomi: … -.-

MT: Say hello!

Nomi: … you all should die.

MT: ^^;; sorry about that everyone, *scolds Nomi* that's a bad villain! Very bad villain!

Please R&R, I'm SOOO sorry it's taken this long, the next update wont take a year, I swear on…uhh… Nomi's life!  
Nomi: I'll kill you first  
MT: ^^;; eh-heh bye!


	21. The Rescue Mission from Hell

A/N: Hi everyone! Told you it wouldn't take another year to update! It seems Nomi is turning out to be quite the villain…or is he? And Jade seems to be in much trouble…or is she? And I'm not going to shut up… or am I? ^^;; please excuse my temporary insanity, it seems that I'm back to my old habits of writing at 2 am, and I just chugged a large mug of coffee. Wow, I just realized I have SAT testing starting tomorrow (or rather, later today ^_-)… I am SO screwed…oh well, on with the story!

***3rd Person***

Jade's hands were bound together behind her back, her legs tucked neatly beneath her. She was sitting alone in a small room next to the underground chocobo stable, and she sighed heavily.

"Ooh, ahh, I'm in _so_ much trouble," she said sardonically, rolling her eyes.

" Look," She said, talking more to entertain herself than anything else, "Whoever you are, you're not too smart, if you're trying to set a trap for Zidane and the others, you ought to _cover my mouth_, I'm not just gonna keep quiet you know."

The chocobo stirred in the stable next to her, and she sighed yet again, beginning to hum a tune. She carried on that way for some time, just humming to herself, but soon lost interest in this. She opened her mouth to speak again, "……." 

She blinked confusedly, (Hey! What happened?? Where's my voice??)

"_That song you were humming_," came the voice of her captor from some far off place, "_It was annoying_."

She thrashed about mouthing all sorts of obscenities, glaring all around her.

(What the hell is going on!?)

"_Only fools get so upset over a mere Silence spell, relax; the stage is now set- we are merely waiting for the cast to assemble itself_."

Jade seemed not to hear this, and continued straining to speak. 

***Jade's P.O.V***

I was left completely alone, how was I s'posta know that weirdo was listening to me? Although I figured he would have cast that spell either way, I never regretted my big mouth more than that moment.

Why was everything going so terribly wrong? And what did this guy want with me??? All I could think about was what he had said at our previous encounter, "_Let's just say you're going home_."

Where was "home?" I mean, obviously _my_ home was back on Earth, outside this odd game… 

"Jade," I heard a sharp whisper to my left.

Turning I saw Zidane peek over the low walls, signaling to me.

(No, don't! Go back! This weirdo is trying to-)

"Silent for once? What's with this change in attitude?"

Zidane quickly cut through the ropes binding me, and I stood up.

(We have to get out of here! Right now!)

"_Not so fast,_" came the voice again, and I felt my silence being lifted.  
"Who the hell are you?" Zidane demanded, and I tugged desperately at his arm.

"We need to go, now! Right now!" I couldn't seem to find my usual cocky, self-assured attitude anywhere, and I hated seeming unsure or vulnerable.

__

"Black Mages!" The voice called, and I realized we were surrounded…

A/N: well, sorry about that, I know that was short and not humorous at all; plot development and cliffhangers are evil, ne? Laleela, 3:28 and my brain is deeeaaaddd!!! Please review, keeping in mind that even the funniest stories need their dramatic moments ^_-.


	22. Nomi's Mages

A/N: Meow? Oh, hello everyone ^-^ It seems that after staying up to write my last chapter (I pulled an all-nighter ^^;;) I fell asleep during math! The teacher didn't notice though, because I continued to write even in my sleep O.o no kidding. Lol, my lack of sleep seems to have put me in a mood for writing, but get ready for one more dramatic chapter (this is the last one for a while, I swear!) Anyway, I have the rest of the story mapped out in my mind, I just need to type it up and flush out the details ^^;; that could take a LOT of time, but I'm not sure how I want this to end; I can either give everyone their 'fairy-tale ending,' or make it all sad and stuff making room for a sequel (I only have a basic idea for a sequel, that too would take quite some time ^^;;.) Either way, its gonna be a long way off, so I'd like everyone to just think about it and give me your thoughts in reviews ^-^ also, any ideas for later chapters would be much appreciated!

***Jade's P.O.V***

"Arrgh!! This is so stupid!" I screamed, "Call off these mages!"

When the man didn't reply, I became furious, "You already have me; that's what you wanted, right!? To, 'take me home' ? So what's the point in all of this!?"

"_Heh, heh_," he laughed arrogantly, "_I've recently received an order that makes this all much easier on me. You two are no-longer needed alive. It seems the adventure ends here for the both of you!"_

The mages readied their attacks, holding orbs of fire and ice in their hands.

"Jade," Zidane asked backing up, "any ideas?"

"None at the moment," I replied nervously, "You?"

Zidane reached for his dagger, but I found myself stopping him.

"Don't hurt them, please, it's not their fault."

I had confused even myself; their fault or not, we weren't in any condition to be worried about them.

"They-" I began again, trying to find the words, "they're being manipulated, it's not their fault."

"Don't hurt them??" Zidane asked, throwing his hands up, "What am I supposed to do, sit back and watch the fireworks!?" He frowned, "As much as I'd love to agree with you, Jade, we don't exactly have a choice."

"I-I know that, I know that, but I-"

***3rd person***

One of the mages stepped forward to attack, and Jade made a move toward it.

"Jade, what are you doing!?" Zidane asked, trying to hold her back.

She turned her head toward him, and he quickly released her shoulder. Her once ice-blue eyes were now a fiery red.

"I… can't let this…" She mumbled, raising her right hand.

She pointed her index finger upward and began to utter foreign words under her breath; completely inaudible over the hum of the mage-producing machines.

Light erupted from her fingertip, encircling the group of mages. She pointed to the one nearest her, commanding, "stop." firmly.

The light was gone, and the mages stood motionless, the magic once held in their hands dispelled.

She turned to Zidane, "We should go now, before they start moving again."

Jade turned to leave, and Zidane followed after her.

"What the hell did you do?" he asked confusedly, "Jade?"

She said nothing as they made their way back to the inn, and collapsed in the doorway.

~In the underground factory~

Nomi inspected his mages as one by one they began to move again.

"I see," he said aloud, "So she knows _that_ sort of spell…"

He turned to the mages, drawing his sword. 

"And you," He began furiously, "You dolls are worthless!"

He destroyed them with a single swipe of his sword, "Even when her life was threatened, she refused to fight- I don't yet know her full potential…"

He studied the bodies of the slain mages for a moment, "The new prototype will be ready soon. Next time, fleeing won't be an option." 

A/N: Ok, now start reviewing! And don't forget to give me your input on the ending thingy! ^_- c u next time!


	23. Taking Flight on the MS Junk Ship!

A/N: No reviews all weekend?? *pouts* I said I was sorry! I'll never leave you hanging again! *sees a shiny object* Ooh! Pretty! …. I have the attention span of dirt- ohh a birdie!…*looks bored*

Jade: ^^;; on with the fic!

***Jade's P.O.V***

I woke up back in bed at the Dali Inn with a huge headache and no memory of how I'd gotten there.

"A-are you alright?" Vivi asked, straightening his hat.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, smiling down at him.

"So?" I asked, turning to Zidane, "What happened this time?"

"You're making a bad habit of passing out of us," he said, smiling, "You know, you might remember more if you wouldn't do that."

"I don't do it on purpose…" I mumbled, more embarrassed than I let on, "So?"

"I have no idea," he replied, "You freaked out on me- I didn't know you could use magic."

I blinked confusedly and cocked an eyebrow, "Me? I can't."

"Well, you did, and it seemed to be a pretty powerful spell too."

I tried hard to remember, maybe a little too hard, (Brain cramp!) I thought, feeling my left eye twitch slightly. 

"But I… did I defeat those mages?" Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Vivi flinch.

Zidane shook his head, looking somewhat confused himself, "No, you froze them- all of them- on the spot. It was definitely some kind of magic…"

"I can't remember," I said shaking my head, "Did I Trance or something?"

"No, it wasn't like that. You weren't…well, _you._"

I tried to ignore that last part and found myself changing the subject, "Oh! The cargo ship!"

"Way ahead of you," Zidane smirked, "We found out it leaves in an hour- it was delayed since _someone_ broke their equipment."

"Hey," I said defensively, "I didn't do _that_ on purpose either."

Nearly an hour later, Zidane, Vivi, Dagger and I left the inn. Steiner had dashed ahead, insisting on securing our

ride himself.

"I can't wait 'till we get to Lindblum!" I shouted, skipping despite myself, "It's almost time for the Festival, huh? I'm going on such a shopping spree! Do you think the shops will have discounts

for the Festival? Zidane, will you take me to the Theater District?"

Zidane laughed, "Sounds like you've never been to Lindblum before."

"I've always wanted to go in real-life!"

"By the way, Jade," Dagger asked, "where are you from?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. What was I supposed to say? I had to make up a lie quick, something- anything!

"Well, I-uhh… You see, I'm… I don't exactly-"

"You don't remember?" Zidane finished.

I nodded, that would be easiest for now.

"Hey, Zidane," Dagger asked, "Is this airship really headed for Lindblum?"

I looked up at the towering airship as we approached.

"Nope," I said before he could answer, "It'll probably drop us at the Queen's doorstep."

"Then why…?"

"Just trust us!" Zidane and I answered in unison, giving the princess a thumbs up.

I was in far too great a mood to even be nasty to her, and smiled to myself. As we stood beneath the ship, the

engines started up.

"What the hell is Steiner doing?"

"What an idiot," I threw in, "Well, let's get on before it takes off on us."

I helped Vivi up the ladder as Zidane tried to convince Dagger we had everything under control.

"Just get on," I said, and she reluctantly gave in.

She hopped up on the ladder followed by Zidane, and then myself. My good mood lasted about two more seconds until I heard an "Ow," from the princess, and an "Ooh, soft," from a certain

tailed thief. -.-;;

I reached up, grabbing a firm hold of Zidane's tail and yanked down as hard as I could.

"Ouch!" He cried, looking down, "What was that for!?"

"Ooh, soft," I repeated with a glare.

"Zidane, I can't believe you!" Dagger shouted.

"C'mon, it was an accident!" He pleaded with the two of us as we glared daggers at him. (No pun intended ^_-)

"I'm so sure," I replied icily.

"You shouldn't talk," he said, rubbing the base of his tail, "You did _that_ on purpose."

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about." I shrugged casually with a menacing smile playing on my lips, "That

was a _complete_ accident. This was _all_ just a complete accident." I turned to Vivi and Dagger, "Let's go inside."

***3rd person***

"I trust you, Zidane," Dagger said as she walked inside following Vivi.

Jade hovered around a second longer, checking out the view from the air-borne ship.

(I get the feeling she doesn't quite trust me yet,) Zidane thought, (Maybe she'll reward me with a kiss or two when this is over.)

"Ow, ow, ow!!!" He cried as Jade grabbed hold of his hair. Unfortunately for Zidane she had caught the look in his eye.

"I know what you're thinking," she said, not letting go, "and I don't like it."

Fuming, she too walked inside the airship, slamming the door behind her.

(Was it just me,) he thought, (or was she jealous?)

A/N: No, Zidane, it's not just you.

Zidane: Ha! I knew it!

MT: Yaay! You've passed the second grade *Puts a dunce hat on his head*

Zidane: ^-^ Yaay, I've passed the second grade! …Hey, wait…

MT: ^_-. Until next time, caio!

Zidane: And don't forget to review!


	24. Black Waltz No3 dun dun DUNNN

A/N: It's nearly 10 at night and I realize I've done absolutely nothing worth while all day… ah well, I did get this chapter finished, I guess that's doing something.  
Jade: That doesn't count, you wrote this during school! You've done nothing but read stuff on funny junk.com since you got home!

MT: That's not entirely true! Don't forget, I also watched .hack//GIFT…

Jade: *rolls eyes* you're worthless

MT: But that's what's fun about me! Hey, what's this…? *discovered Monopoly board*

Jade: Oh no…. This can't go anywhere good.

Zidane: *pops in* Uhh, I think everyone came here to read the new chapter…

MT: Of coarse! On with the chapter! (and about the bug… don't ask, and please no flamez, it's meant to be a "what the HELL?" moment ^^'' I was on a sugar high)  
Jade: Yaay -.- *waves little flags unenthusiastically*

***Jade's P.O.V***

"Zidane," I said, throwing open the door, " Get in here, it's Vivi."

Vivi followed the mages around as they worked on the ship's engines, trying desperately to speak to them.

"More of these guys, huh?" Zidane asked.

I nodded and tried to call Vivi over. After trying to get through to them a while longer to no avail, he relented, and came back over to stand next to me.

I scooped the little mage up in my arms.

"So, were you able to talk to any of them?" Zidane asked.

"No…" The little mage responded on the verge of tears, "It's like… they don't even… see me at all…"

"Vivi…" Dagger soothed.

"I tried…again and again… but they wont even turn around."

I hugged him, "It's ok, Vivi, I bet they're just so busy with the ship… maybe they'll say 'hi' once we land."

I forced a smile; this was a pathetic lie. I knew the other black mages wouldn't be landing with us.

"Well," Zidane said, "I'd better turn this ship around before we end up in Alexandria."

"Right," I started, "I'll stay here with Vivi."

Dagger nodded, "So will I."

Zidane jumped up the ladder leading up to the deck, and a few moments, the ship jolted, nearly knocking me off my feet.

"Looks like we're on a straight course for Lindblum," I said smiling down at the mage cradled in my arms, " Want to go upstairs for some fresh air?"

What I really mean by the question was, 'Can we please get out of this stinking hell-hole of an engine room?'

Dagger hadn't said much in a while- of which I was grateful for- and she continued her silence as the three of us made our way up to the main deck.

The view from the air was amazing! My breath caught in my throat as I looked down. We passed over Misted forests, clear mountain-tops- and in the distance I could make out South Gate. It wasn't called the 'Grand Citadel' for nothing!

"Vivi, isn't it pretty?" I asked, looking back over my shoulder at him.

Vivi was standing in the middle of the deck, looking down at the creaky floor boards.

"What's the matter?" I asked moving over to him.

"Oh," he replied glancing up at me with his gleaming yellow eyes, " I-it's nothing. I just get a little sick on airships.

***3rd person***

Somewhere, not far off, a happy little bug was flying around. "Buz, buz, buz…" (translation: What a beautiful day…)

"Yeah," Jade replied, "I know what you mean- this old ship could make even an experienced flyer sick."

"Buzz, buzz, buzz…" (The sun feels so nice…)

Jade sighed contentedly, looking again at the view and felt the wind blow her hair from her face.

"Buzz, buzz, bu-" (This is the best day of my li-!)

Jade fell to the deck, coughing and sputtering, and Vivi ran over to see if she was alright.

"S-swallowed…bug…" She gasped, and the little mage stiffened a giggle.

She quickly stood up and tried to regain her composure and coughed once more.

"That was not funny," she teased, "I could have died."

The two laughed until Jade heard something land behind her…

***Jade's P.O.V***

…Black Waltz 3- just the thing to ruin my good mood. I grabbed Vivi's hand and stepped back slowly. The Black Waltz zapped us with a small thunder spell- just enough to knock me off my feet.

"So No. 2 was defeated by a small child! You're no match against my power!" His voice was cold and reminded me of gravel, "Stand back while I eliminate this child!"

Five or six of the mages from the cabin rushed out, forming a barrier between us and the Waltz. I grabbed Vivi and ran to the safety of the cabin where Dagger, Zidane and Steiner were watching the mage's strange behavior.

"Vivi, stay here, ok?" I instructed, turning to go back.

"Jade, what are you doing!?" Zidane asked.

"Those mages are protecting us! I'm not gonna just sit here and watch them get pounded!"

He sighed heavily, turning to Dagger, "I need you to steer the ship, do you think you can do it?"

She nodded, and Zidane and I dashed out to face the Waltz. Unfortunately, we were too late; it had already unleashed an extremely powerful thunder spell on the mages.

Zidane and I were forced back by the spell's intensity, and I hit my head on a wooden crate.

Glass from the cabin's window rained down on me, cutting my arms as I tried to cover my head.

The electricity ran rampant, exploding the barrels that contained the newly produced mages, sending them flying overboard.

I heard Vivi cry out from inside, and stiffened a scream myself.

The Black Waltz stood like a conductor at the bow of the cargo ship, his yellow eyes narrowing into sinister slits.

Vivi ran out, followed by Steiner.

"Can you stand?" Zidane asked, offering an outstretched hand.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I answered, taking his hand.

"Dagger!" he called, "You're in charge, it's not too late to turn back! You can go back to the castle or cross South Gate into Lindblum. It's your choice!"

"But don't crash and get us killed!" I threw in, running to join Vivi and Steiner.

"Why…? Why would you do such a thing!?" Vivi cried, "Weren't they your friends!?"

"You fool. Do I look like some lowly black mage soldier?" It answered coldly.

"You bastard!" I screamed, my voice higher pitched than I had intended, "You…you _bastard!_"

No. 3 simply laughed, "Kwahahaha! Worry not about them: many more are being produced even now!"  
"They-" I stuttered, my face turning red with anger, " They were _alive!_"

It seemed taken aback by that statement, and retorted angrily, "Alive? We were created to destroy! To follow orders! How can you claim that we are alive?"

It cackled looking down at me, "I'd be more worried about yourself right now, since you're all going to die!"  


A/N: Go to jail! Do not pass Go! Do not collect $200! Do not- _0

Jade: -_-;; this is what I have to put up with…

MT: *throws the scotty dog game piece at her*

Jade: *twitch* kill me now

Black Waltz 3: Kwahahaha! At once!

MT: *Throws the thimble game piece at him*

BW #3: *blink blink* o.O

Vivi: Reviewers review! ^_^


End file.
